Uncharted Territory
by Cullen813
Summary: 5 years after BD, it's time for the Cullens to leave Forks. At their new high school, they meet another vampire family like theirs. Who are they and why didn't the Cullens know about them? And what is it about this family that the Volturi wants?
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Welcome to Uncharted Territory. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please review and let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy!!

****

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them!

* * *

**// Renesmee's POV**

I as I walked closer to take my seat next to him, his pale face and emerald green eyes studied me carefully. He watched me move closer, and moved like he intended to leave the room. I wondered what he was thinking, if he was as scared as I was. He was silent, but his eyes spoke of a lifetime of heartache and pain. My heart broke for him, but I didn't know why.

What I assumed was terror flooded his eyes as I approached him and sat down at his side. He was apparently part of our supernatural world, but why didn't we know of his family? What did this mean for us? Was he dangerous? And why did I instantly care about him as though I've known him for years? My trust in him was overwhelming, and I couldn't control my attraction to him. My emotions ran like crazy, I couldn't control it anymore. He didn't pull away as I placed my hand on his forearm, and flooded his mind with memories of my lifetime, hoping he'd understand where I'd come from.

* * *

**1 month earlier…**

**// Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it. We were really leaving Forks. I knew this day would come -- it loomed in my future like some terrible black cloud. It sulked closer and closer until it hovered over me, dropping more emotion onto me than I could handle. I'd grown so accustomed to have everything I loved so close to me -- now that was all being taken away.

The plan was set -- we'd move to central Washington, mostly in an effort to keep me closer to Charlie and Renesmee closer to Jacob. It was a lot to handle, but I was with Edward, and that was all I cared about. All of the other sacrifices were worth it.

Lying quietly in the brightly lit clearing, I flipped through the pages of _Pride and Prejudice_. Just as Mr. Darcy is professing his love to Lizzy, I hear a small twig snap at the edge of the meadow.

My husband. His heartbreaking crooked smile gleamed across the meadow -- _our_ meadow -- for what would most likely be the last time, in this serene sanctuary, for a while. I lied on my back and stared at him, trying to remember how I was so lucky as to have him for eternity. My beautiful husband was shining in the sunlight. The fact that my skin matched his made me smile -- he was mine for eternity. He stood at the edge of the meadow in some attempt not to interrupt my reading. He should know by now, that anytime he was around, he was all that consumed me. I still felt unworthy of the affections of such an perfect man -- well vampire -- but he loved me like I was his everything. Just as he was mine.

"Pride and Prejudice? Again?" he laughed the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I took a break from Cathy and Heathcliff. I needed a more heart-warming book."

"Your heart will never be warm, love." He smiled that heart-breaking, crooked smile again. I smiled back. I would have blushed if I still could.

He walked closer. His sweet smell overtook my senses as he lied down next to me. He took my hand and the smile on his face fell.

"You're unhappy, " he finally said.

"Not unhappy. I'm just going to miss a lot of things about Forks. Charlie mostly, and of course our meadow." I looked around as if taking it in one last time.

"We won't be that far away. And we will come back to our meadow anytime you'd like. Just say the word." He brushed some of the curls away from my cheek and replaced them with a soft kiss. He lingered for a bit, his breath washing over my face. I smiled and relaxed, realizing that my whole body was tense with anxiety.

He lightly traced my jaw with his fingers, his touch soft and slow, as though he were trying to comfort me.

"Bella…" His voice was desperate, and I knew what he wanted. He hated not knowing what I was thinking. I surrendered, unwilling to talk aloud about it, and pulled away the elastic shield that usually protected my thoughts from his intrusion.

He heard it all: my concern about how Renesmee would deal with being in school for the first time, wondering how the whole family would adjust to a new place, and mostly worry about leaving Charlie.

"We can visit whenever we want, love. Every weekend if that's what you need. Charlie can even come up there -- he's already dying to find new places to fish, and I bet he'll love fishing in the lake."

My family lived rather extravagantly. Carlisle and Esme built a house on Chester Morse Lake in central Washington, right outside of Riverbend. It was enormous -- 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms (for looks only), and of course, a huge garage for all of the Cullen vehicles. With that addition, Emmett swore he'd never move out.

Edward and I, on the other hand, built our own house about 5 miles away on the other side of the lake. It was perfect for our little family -- 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom for Charlie, and glass walls on both the front and back of the house. We had the most beautiful view of the lake and Rattlesnake Mountain. The best part was being close enough to our family to get there within minutes, but far enough to enjoy a little privacy -- something we didn't get much of these days.

Esme insisted on decorating for us, and neither of us could say no to her. I trusted her taste after seeing what she did to our little cottage in Forks, but Alice came as part of her decorating package. That could only mean one thing -- another horrid closet full of designer clothes and expensive shoes.

Carlisle found a job at the Valley General Hospital in Monroe, and Esme had her side business doing interior decorating. The rest of us were enrolled in Mount Si High School -- none of us were excited about starting high school over.

"Bella, everything will be alright. You'll adjust so quickly, and I'll be here every step of the way. I'm really glad you like the house though. I think it will be perfect for us."

"I know, I just like how things are here. And I definitely don't want to go back to high school!"

"I know, love. That's part of being a Cullen. You'll get used to it." I took a deep breath and smiled -- we've been married for 5 years, and I still love hearing him call me a Cullen.

He kissed me, roughly and purposefully. I was caught off guard, but eagerly accepted his lips on mine. "I like calling you a Cullen, too." I snapped back my shield, and he smiled smugly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt him kiss the top of my head before he stood up. He pulled me up by both hands and caught me at my waist. His hands pressed into the small of my back, pulling me tightly into his rock hard body. I could feel his perfectly sculpted chest through his shirt, and the comfort of being in his safe, strong arms washed over me. He placed his forehead against my forehead and his eyes bore deep into mine.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. You are my life, and I promised you I'd live the rest of my life to make you happy. I don't plan on going back on that promise. I would be lost without you, and I'm thankful everyday that you agreed to come to this meadow with me. You are perfect for me, and for some reason, you chose to love me, and I will always be grateful for that. "

There weren't words to explain what I was feeling. Nothing seemed sufficient, and silence felt right. If I could cry, I would have cried the biggest tears of happiness in all the world, because nothing could make me happier than being with Edward. I snapped my shield away from my body and let my flood of emotion engulf his mind. He closed his eyes and I knew he could feel what I felt. We stood in the middle of our meadow wrapped in each other's embrace. My silent thoughts continued to overdrive his senses. He pulled me back into his tight embrace, and I felt him kiss the top of my head again.

We stayed like that for a while. Silence filled the clearing, but so much was being communicated. It was heartfelt and very real. This was the perfect way to leave our meadow -- it was as though this was our last goodbye.

"Hello, Alice." Edward welcomed his sister into the clearing, not loosening his arms from my body. Alice was standing in the trees with the camera that Renee had bought me for my birthday so many years ago. I hadn't used it since my birthday.

"I got some great pictures of you two. You guys make a very handsome couple. Mostly Bella though." Alice flitted into the clearing and kissed me on the cheek.

"I found this in your closet as we were packing things up, I hope you don't mind Bella. I thought it should get some use."

"It's fine, Alice. It's actually a good idea, I don't even have any pictures of our family." Alice smiled at my acceptance.

"Edward, Emmett is desperate for help packing, and I told him I'd send reinforcements. Do you mind?"

He let go of me unwillingly and kissed me gently.

"I need to go help Emmett pack. I promised I wouldn't be gone long, I just needed to hold you."

"Thanks," I replied, "I'll be back to the house in a little bit." He kissed me one last time, and turned to walk out of the clearing. The meadow grew noticeably colder when he disappeared.

Alice took my hand and we started back to the main house. I turned and took one last look at our meadow. All of my first memories of being with Edward were here, and it broke my heart to leave for the last time.

"We'll be back Bella -- we haven't seen the end of Forks. We have eternity to leave and come back. You're going to love Riverbend, I've seen it. Charlie will miss you and Renesmee so much he'll be there almost every weekend. And of course he and Emmett will go fishing most of the time! I knew you'd be happy the second we decided to move -- I check on you a lot, you know?

"Thanks, Alice. I love you, you know that?"

"Even though I make you dress in designer clothes and gorgeous shoes?"

"Even in spite of that."

"Thanks, Bella."

We'd reached the house. Alice gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. She pushed open the door and flitted over to Jasper's side. I gasped at the cold, empty house. Everyone was frantically packing -- moving day was tomorrow. I couldn't believe how uncomfortable this house looked without all of the extravagant decorations and furniture. It was empty and quiet, and sadness rushed over me. Edward walked into the living room and recognized the look of horror plastered on my face. He hurried over to my side and took my hand, looking back over the empty house that was so disturbing to me.

"It's strange, isn't it." He dropped my hand and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah. I hate it."

"I know." He paused to stare into the empty room. " Nessie will be home from Jacob's soon, and we have some more packing to do. Should we head back to the cottage?"

"Yes." My response came out emptier than I had hoped, and Edward dropped his head. I knew it was killing him to make me feel this way, but I couldn't help it. This was overwhelming, it was too much.

We walked silently toward the back of the house, saying good night to everyone we saw on the way out. Everything was a blur until we got back to the cottage and sat down on the couch. Edward started a fire for me. I didn't need the warmth, but the crackle of the fire was one of the most comforting sounds to me -- he knew that and he knew I needed to be comforted.

As Edward settled down onto the couch next to me, he shifted so that my head was lying on his shoulder, and his arm was around me. He pulled me as close as he could, and began to hum my lullaby. We sat like this until the cottage door opened. Renesmee walked in, her eyes bloodshot with tears. As soon as she made eye contact with Edward, she began to cry again.

* * *

**// Edward's POV**

Oh, this was just killing me. I was desparate for Jasper's help at this point. I couldn't stand seeing the empty look on my wife's face and her struggle with leaving Forks. In walks my daughter, and effectively shatters my already broken heart into a million more pieces. Nessie ran to the couch and mirrored her mother's position in my right arm. Most teenagers were embarrassed of their parents, but Nessie always found comfort in my arms.

Her thoughts were choppy sentences of disbelief. Mostly the beginnings of realizations of things that she would miss once we were gone. She sobbed into my shirt, as I rocked her back and forth. I watched Bella as she stared into the flames in the fire place, not saying anything and unwilling to meet my gaze.

We sat that way for a while, silent and somber. When the sobs finally stopped, and her breathing became regular, I felt Renesmee relax into my arms. Careful not to wake her, I picked up my beautiful teenage daughter and placed her quietly into her bed. I kissed her forehead and wiped the lingering tears from her eyes. It was more than I could stand seeing her like this. I turned off her light and let her sleep silently.

As I closed the door to her bedroom, Bella broke the silence. "You shouldn't feel guilty for any of this." I didn't even expect her to speak to me, much less say _that._

"I do, though. I feel absolutely terrible." I couldn't hide the pain in my voice anymore. I sunk into the couch next to her, defeated. To my surprise, she smiled at me. I could see the flames in the fireplace reflecting in her eyes, dancing in the light gold color of them. She looked positively radiant.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." Her sudden change in temperament still left me disconcerted. She continued, "I don't care where I live, as long as I have you and Nessie."

I pulled her on top of me as I laid back across the couch. Her body stretched the length of mine, and an extreme electric current filled the virtually non-existent space between our bodies. Her scent inundated my senses, rendering me unable to feel anything but reverence for my brave, unselfish wife. She loved me, though I was the last person in her life that deserved it. After all of the pain that I've caused her, bad choice after bad choice that I made regarding her, she still loved me. And here she was again, being undeservingly understanding, when I should be begging her for forgiveness. I just couldn't understand.

As I lied there in awe, Bella opened up her mind to me, letting me in on her secrets that I didn't deserve to hear. They were nothing but reverent and loving, painting me as the hero, rather than the villain. She saw me as her anchor, her strength and comfort -- the kind of husband I always wanted to be, but never felt that I lived up to. I felt my heart swell, threatening to burst through my chest. I consumed her thoughts, just as she consumed mine on a daily basis.

I felt her lips very softly kiss my jaw line right below my ear. She continued kissing me teasingly around my jaw toward my lips. I closed my eyes, taking in the softness of her advances, anticipating kiss after kiss as she slowly approached my mouth. Without warning, her tongue split my unsuspecting lips as she forced her warm mouth on mine. That electric current that lingered between us before multiplied sending a grid of shock through my body to every one of my nerve endings.

Thoughts of how I'd like to spend our last night in this cottage flooded my mind. I cradled her in my arms, and lifted her off of the couch. I shut the door silently with my foot when we reached our bedroom, and placed her on the bed. She was stunning. Her eyes wrecked any self-control I had, and her body stretched out beautifully on the bed, screaming for my touch. The electrical connection between us was so strong, I felt like I couldn't live any longer without her touch. In this moment, it was more powerful than my thirst for blood -- I would give that up forever just to hold this perfect angel in my arms. I crawled swiftly on to the bed, at her side within seconds, and my mouth attached to hers with unyielding desire. Our lips danced passionately as I pulled her against my body. We stayed in bed all night, succumbing to every intimate desire we felt for each other. I would have been happy to stay that way forever, all of eternity, with my Bella.

* * *

**// Bella's POV**

Renesmee woke up early -- earlier than either Edward or I wanted. He smiled at me and kissed me briskly before rolling over and jumping out of bed. We had a lot to do this morning, packing being the top of the list. Lightning fast speed and inhuman strength proved extremely helpful in completing this task. Alice had already transferred most of the contents of our far-too-big closet to our new house, throwing all of the already worn clothes in to a donation pile. Not wearing clothes twice was Alice's cardinal rule, and she instantly knew if they'd already been warn. Stupid vampire senses.

Renesmee knocked on the door softly. Edward opened it quickly and our daughter immediately fell into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and held her silently. She was crying uncontrollably. She was so used to seeing Jacob all day every day, and she wasn't ready to be away from him. Edward and I both sympathized with her -- I would have been devastated if I had to move away from Edward. My days away from him were the worst of my life.

I finished packing the rest of our bedroom while Edward comforted our daughter. He continued to hold her, making promises of frequent trips back to Forks and weekends of Jacob visiting Riverbend. Edward had an amazing bond with Renesmee. As overprotective as he was of her, she trusted him implicitly and looked up to him as a hero. Her happiness was his priority, and he was the very best at comforting her. He was the perfect father, and I admired them both as they stood in the door way.

Edward whispered something to her, and she erupted in giggles, signaling the end of her break down. The sound of her laugh was musical and her smile lit up the room. Edward kissed her head, and playfully pushed her into her room.

"Time to pack, Nessie." Edward ordered, holding back a laugh. Her reply was indecipherable over her incessant laughing. Edward laughed with her and began packing boxes.

Within the hour, we had packed up the cottage and loaded everything in the truck. The contents of both houses was ready to go, and to be honest, I was too. Sulking around here was starting to wear on me, and I trusted Alice that everything would be okay.

The part that I'd been dreading the most was getting uncomfortably close. I promised I'd stop by and say goodbye to Charlie before I left for Riverbend. It wouldn't be a long, drawn out goodbye, because Charlie hated to cry. I just wanted to get it over with too.

Esme and Alice had already left early this morning to start setting up our houses. Alice called my cell phone this morning excitedly chirping about all of her progress in our new house. I tried to sound interested to appease her, but I was incredibly apathetic. Scared might be a better word if Esme was really letting Alice take charge of decorating our house.

Edward, Renesmee, and I watch as Carlisle drove the moving van away. Jasper, Emm, and Rosalie were going with him, and the three of us would leave straight from Charlie's house. We stood in silence and stared at the big house. This was goodbye -- for a few years anyway -- but, I never dreamed leaving this house would hurt this much. So many memories made here, as well as the beginning of my new life. Edward took my hand, and I knew it was time.

Edward wiped the tear rolling down Renesmee's face with his thumb. He drew her into his arms and held her head against his chest. I took the driver's seat and he sat with Nessie in the back, holding her and singing to her. She smiled at me weakly in the rear-view mirror, and my heart broke.

As we pulled into Charlie's drive way, I couldn't get out of the car. I couldn't say goodbye to my father. Edward opened my door, and reach for my hand. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move a single muscle in my body.

"Love, it's time to say goodbye to your father."

"I can't, Edward. I can't leave him. He's so alone, and he needs me. He needs me close to him. He can't do this on his own." If vampires would cry, I would be a wreck. My chest tensed up as though it were trying to push tears out of my eyes.

"Bella, you can. Charlie will be fine. Sue visits him everyday and cooks for him. He isn't alone, and he won't be when you leave."

I heard the front door close. Charlie was walking toward the car. I turned my head away from the door -- I couldn't look at him. Edward leaned down into the car next to me.

"Bella, it's time. You can do this. You need to do this -- for Nessie and Charlie."

"Bells --" Charlie's voice broke with sadness and I could hear the tears welling up in his eyes. "Bells, this isn't goodbye. Come hug me, and get on the road. I'll be up there next weekend to see you. Jacob and I have already planned it with Edward -- we'll both be visiting."

"Okay, okay, dad. It's just a week. I've been away from you for longer than that before, right?." The promise of seeing him at the end of the week made me stronger. I got out of the car and hugged my father.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not make a big deal out of this, Bells. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, dad." I pulled away, and Nessie took her place in her grandfather's arms.

"Be good, Nessie, okay? You better call me on your first day of school and tell me all about it."

"Of course I will. I love you, grandpa."

"Love you too, Ness."

"Bye dad. I love you. See you soon!"

"Yeah yeah, y'all get out of here. Edward, you better have that fishing boat ready for next weekend."

"It's ready for you now, Chief Swan." I rolled my eyes. Edward still called Charlie 'Chief Swan.'

"Take care of my girls, ya hear?"

"I'll take good care of them. I couldn't live without either of them." Edward shook Charlie's hand. Charlie hated feeling Edward's cold hand, but he thought the gesture was respectful.

"I love you, kids. Be safe. Call me when you get there."

"I will, dad. Love you too."

We all piled in the car and left the driveway, Edward in the driver's seat this time. We sat in silence all the way to the Forks city limit, and Edward finally reached over to hold my hand. Nessie had cried herself to sleep in the backseat. I felt a sigh of relief that the hard part was over.

"I love you, Bella. Everything is going to be okay." He leaned over and kissed me softly. I nodded and smiled. Forks was our history, Riverbend was our future. And all I cared about was that Edward and Renesmee would be with me. That's all I needed.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the end of Chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you like/don't like. Even constructive criticism is good!**

Stay tuned for the next chapter -- coming shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Please review and let me know if you like it or not. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. I just think they're wonderful. S. Meyer is their creator.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**// Bella's POV**

"When does school start?" Renesmee and I were reading on the couch, and Edward was at the baby grand piano that filled half of the living room of our new house. He was playing a new composition he'd started working on before we moved to Riverbend.

"Our first day is next Thursday. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper start the following Monday. We thought it might be weird to have all of us start on the same day."

"I'm so excited, mom. I can't wait to meet new people, and start learning everything that 'normal' teenagers are supposed to know." She was positively eager for Thursday to get here.

"I know. You may be a little behind, though, Nessie. Your father might have to tutor you a bit to help you catch up. Don't feel bad though, he'll probably have to tutor me, too. He did my first time through high school." Renesmee laughed. I didn't find it that funny, but the smirk on Edward's face made it obvious that he agreed with Renesmee's sentiments.

There was a small knock on the door before Alice came bursting into the living room.

Edward looked annoyed, and his song became softer, but didn't stop. "I thought the point of us living separately was that we had privacy. It doesn't seem as though you bursting through our door uninvited is 'privacy.'" Alice rolled her eyes and headed straight for Renesmee.

"Nessie, school starts for us soon, and all of us girls are in dire need of new school wardrobes. Rose and I were thinking about making at trip to the outlet malls. As long as your grouchy father will give you permission," Alice scowled at Edward, "you should come with us. You have to look amazing on your first day of school."

Renesmee's face lit up, "Dad, can I go??"

"Of course. Anything to get Alice out of here." Alice hissed at him and continued on, "I already know the answer, but Bella, would you like to join us?" She asked with her pleading, angelic voice, but it still wasn't hard to turn down her invitation.

"No thanks, Alice. Edward and I are in dire need of hunting. I think I'll have to pass on that one."

"That's a horrible excuse. You hunted yesterday morning." Alice looked hurt.

"Alice, I hate shopping. And you make me buy stuff I don't like anyway -- you can do that without me there." I saw Edward chuckle out of the corner of my eye.

In the blink of an eye, Alice grabbed the TV remote off of the coffee table, and flung it at Edward. He caught it with ease, placed it on the bench next to him, and continued playing.

"UGGHHH! You guys act like an old married couple! Come on Nessie, let's get out of here before it rubs off and we start crocheting…" Alice took Renesmee's hand and lead her toward the door.

"Love you, Alice!" I added. She came back to deliver a hug and a kiss on my cheek. Alice could never stay mad long.

"Love you too, Bella. I'll be sure to buy you some great clothes!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She flitted over to Edward, and kissed the back of his head.

"Bye, Alice." He almost sang it, like his words could push her out the door. "Please bring my daughter back in one piece."

I laughed as the door closed. Edward and Alice loved each other dearly, but most of the time, they drove each other crazy.

Edward kept playing, fading from the song he was playing to my lullaby. A flood of memories from my human years came rushing in with the sound of the piano. I pulled my shield away, and shared the perfect memories with Edward.

…that first day in Biology…our first trip to the meadow together…our first kiss…lying on my bed, fighting sleep so I could lie in your arms longer…our wedding…our honeymoon -- Edward smiled at this one…the first time I held our beautiful daughter…our first night together in our cottage -- Edward smiled at this one too…

Edward must have smelled it at exactly the same time I did, because his fingers stopped moving along the keys and the piano fell silent. Not wanting to make noise, I spoke silently in my mind to my statue-still husband.

_Can you smell that? _Edward nodded. _It's definitely vampire, but I don't recognize the scent. It's feeding, I can smell the blood. _I could hear Edward's hiss rising from his chest, threatening to escape from his mouth. I felt my lips pull back over my teeth and venom fill my mouth. Edward stood, and held out his hand, silently asking me to stand and join him. As soon as my hand grasped his, we were out the door sprinting into the woods in the direction of the unfamiliar smell.

"Let's go this way. His scent is so strong, he didn't leave here that long ago. Maybe we can still catch him." Edward was running full speed, I could barely keep up.

"The blood isn't human, Edward. It smells like elk, or maybe deer."

"It's definitely elk. Head this way."

"But who would be feeding on elk? I didn't think there were other covens like us."

"There aren't, that we know of. The Denali clan of course, but I would recognize their smells."

We turned sharply, still sprinting as hard as we could. The scent seemed to be getting stronger -- maybe we were getting close. We were both silent until we heard it for the first time -- _thump, thump. Thump, thump. _It was the sound of a heart. Somewhere up ahead, there was blood -- warm, red, delicious blood -- flowing through someone's veins. A sharp hiss rose from my chest, and Edward ran harder.

I wanted it. I caught a whiff of the scent of the human's blood and something in my body accelerated my senses and ordered my feet to move faster. I had to find it.

The desire overwhelmed me -- I had to control myself. I hadn't killed a human, and didn't want to. I wasn't going to change now. But that blood…I needed that blood. One human wouldn't make a difference. My throat burned like it never had before, and I knew there was only one thing that would quench that burning, and I needed it. Now.

Edward grabbed my wrist with force, pulling me into the opposite direction of my momentum. My forward acceleration dragged him a few feet before he pulled back hard enough to stop me. He grabbed my other wrist and held tight, essentially preventing me from moving or using my arms to fight him.

I hissed loudly at him and bared my teeth.

"Edward, what in the hell are you doing? We need to find him -- them."

"Calm down, love. We don't need to find them. They didn't do us any harm."

"WHAT-- Why-- What is your deal?"

"Bella, I can still hear your thoughts. I'm not going to let you give into your bloodlust. Finding them is less important." The calm tone of his voice infuriated me further.

Irritated, I pulled my shield back in it's rightful place and vowed never to let him in my head again.

"You're ridiculous, I wouldn't have done anything stupid. I'm more in control than that." He let go of me, and I turned my back to him, and started walking, still following the stranger's trail.

"Bella," he grabbed me by my arm and turned me back toward him in one swift motion, "You're in control now, but you weren't when we were running. I've never heard you that desperate for human blood." He used that velvet smooth voice that I usually loved, but now it was irritating.

"I was just fine." I put my head down, ashamed of my thoughts and embarrassed that he heard them. I was stronger than that, but something about this blood smelled delicious. Even thinking about it made venom fill my mouth. I was horrible.

Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking in to his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. It was a soft kiss, meant to calm me, but it only made me feel worse. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest.

I was disgusted with myself. I hated falling victim to my bloodlust. Jasper never struggled anymore. The rest of the Cullens have always been in control. I should be too, after six year of denying myself. It was embarrassing.

"Love, it's okay -- there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's normal to feel that way every once in a while."

"You don't ever want human blood." I was whining, and that just made me feel even more pathetic.

Edward laughed, "Love, remember a few years back when I was innocently sitting in my Biology class, and the most beautiful, clumsy, _delicious_ human walked into the classroom? I'd never wanted something so bad in my life. I had my plan all lined up for how I was going to kill you."

That made me smile. It seemed like a life time ago, and so much had changed.

"And I had had 101 years of practicing abstaining from feeding on humans. You're leaps and bounds farther than any of us were at your age." He kissed my nose, and brushed my hair back from my face. "You're doing great, Ms. Cullen. Please don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm sorry, I just get frustrated."

"I know, it will get better." He let go of me, but took hold of my hand. "Are you ready to finish following the trail? They're too far to catch, of course, but if we could find where they came from, it might help us figure out who they are.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

We continued following the scent, but didn't run for long until we reached the edge of the lake that forked out from the main body. Edward ran partially into the lake, but stopped as the scent was lost in the waters. I walked a little ways down the side of the lake, following the scent of the blood.

"Edward, look." He emerged from the water and walked over to my side. "I found his prey."

"He was feeding, that's the elk. But if he were a nomad, why would he be feeding on elk? We didn't know there were other vegetarian covens besides the Denali clan." Edward was lost in thought, and stood silently for a few minutes. "I have to go tell Carlisle."

We ran back to the house without speaking a word. I wondered what Edward was thinking, and if he thought the intruders were a danger to us. I didn't want to ask, afraid of what he might say. We'd lived free of danger for so long, I knew it couldn't stay like that much longer.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, Alice, Rensemee, and Rosalie were just returning from their shopping trip.

"Wow, that was long. It lasted, what…an hour and a half?" Emmett was sitting on the couch, apparently hoping for some football watching guy time with an uninterested Jasper, and Carlisle, who was reading a medical book as thick as a dictionary.

"The sun came out in North Bend, and your sparkly girlfriend and sister had to leave." Renesmee seemed disappointed. "But we did drive by our new high school. I can't wait to start!"

Rosalie put her arm around Renesmee, "Nessie, you won't always feel that way. But you know we have to keep up our appearances. You and your parents will have to pretend like you are all siblings, which shouldn't be hard since your father still acts like a teenager."

Everyone laughed, even Edward.

"And you and Em will be…? Dating?"

"It will be just like old times. Jasper and I will be brother and sister, and Alice and Em are our significant others. So no calling your parents 'mom and dad.' That might make people suspicious." Rosalie smiled at Renesmee like a mother smiles at her daughter. It bothered me a little, but Rose and I had finally started getting along. I don't want to cause tension there again.

Edward's voice got serious: "Carlisle, I need to talk to you. Alice, I think we need you too."

"I think so." Alice sounded solemn, something pretty atypical for Alice. She looked at me before she walked out of the room, "Bella, I got you some GREAT new clothes."

None of this could be good.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**\\ Edward's POV**

I saw it in her mind. Well, kind of. It wasn't clear -- the vision was blurry, like there was something standing in the way of her mind.

"Does it know that you can see the future? Or is that just a result of what it is?"

"I don't know, Edward. It's almost like what I see when Renesmee's in my visions, but I can see her much clearer. Carlisle, is there another type of hybrid? Why can't I see it clearly?"

"I've never heard of any other hybrids, but Nessie is pretty rare herself. There could be, but I can't think of what they would be. Where there any other details in the vision that you could make out?"

"No, the whole thing was blurry." Alice's frustration was all over her face -- she hated not being able to see. "All I saw was greenery, and the outline of two people."

"Hmm, that's quite strange. Edward, could you hear their thoughts when they were close to your house?"

"No, I heard something, but it wasn't words. It was almost like static on a radio. And there was only one that came near our house. The other scent started halfway into the forest, like it was waiting on the other."

"I don't know who it would be. I thought the Denali clan was the only other like us. Why don't we know who this family is?" Carlisle seemed worried.

"Do you think they're dangerous?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell without Alice's vision, but considering he ran from you and Bella, it seems as though they're not looking to hurt any of us. We just need to be careful and pay close attention to what goes on in the forest. We should be able to smell them if they come back around. For now, let's not make a big deal out of it, and Alice, if you see anything else, tell Edward and me immediately."

"Of course. I'll keep a close eye on our family too. I should be able to see if any of us get hurt."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Of course! Now, if we're done here, I need to go play dress up with your beautiful wife. I found some amazing clothes that will look fabulous on her."

"Oh, that reminds me, Alice. When we were tracking the scent earlier and Bella heard the heart beat, she started losing control. She wanted the human's blood more than I'd ever seen or heard her want human blood before. Could you keep an eye on that too? I don't want her doing anything she regrets."

"I will. I'll tell Jasper too, that way he can keep control of her emotions and let us know if she's feeling anything abnormal."

"You're the best."

"I know. You don't tell me that enough though."

"Don't get used to it."

When we walked back into the living room, Bella's face looked worried. Renesmee and Rose were trying on their new clothes and Alice quickly joined. I sat down next to Bella and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me, hoping for an explanation or some answers.

"We're not sure who they were. We're going to keep a close eye on the woods, and make sure that they don't get that close again. If they do, we'll try to figure out who they are." She laid her head on my shoulder and didn't say anything. "Everything will be fine, Bella. You know I would never let anything happen to you or our family."

Before she could say anything, Alice stole her from me -- this was Alice's dress up time, a ritual after every shopping trip -- with promises to bring her back looking 'beautiful.'

Bella was already beautiful. Alice could dress her up in whatever designer clothes she wanted with whatever size price tag she could find, but my Bella would always be perfect, even without all of that. She was insanely beautiful, and she didn't even know it.

We sat around with my family for the rest of the evening watching the fashion show taking place in the living room, and laughing at Bella's unenthusiastic attitude toward every piece of clothing Alice made her wear.

Esme sat down on the couch next to me. I put my arm around my mother, and laughed with her as Bella came out of one of the bedrooms with a frilly pink dress on. Her facial expression was as apathetic as you could get -- almost disgusted.

Alice ooohed and ahhhed, then as Bella turned around to head back in the bedroom, Esme leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm so happy you found her, Edward. She's the perfect addition to our family." I smiled at Esme and added, "I think so too. Thank you for being so accepting. She's my everything. I love her more than anything."

She smiled back, " I can tell. I could tell from the first day you brought her home. I've never seen you so happy, and I'm so thankful that you finally found meaning in your life. You deserve it, son."

I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

I sat back and watched the dynamic in my family, and thought about how much Bella's presence in our lives has changed our family. Esme is noticeably happier. She loves Bella like a daughter and more than that, she's just so happy I have someone that I care about so much. Renesmee is the child that she finally got to raise, after losing her own son.

Emmett has a little sister that he'd always wanted -- someone to pick on that fought back.

Jasper had a partner in crime when it came to hunting. They were a good support system for each other.

Rose, if anything, I guess she got Renesmee out of the whole thing. She and Bella still didn't get along, but Rose doesn't typically approve of anyone that makes her feel unattractive, and Bella is leaps and bounds more beautiful than Rose.

Carlisle had another daughter, and a companion for me -- I think the guilt he's felt for so long for giving me immortality, but watching my empty, unfulfilling existence has finally faded away.

And Alice. Well, besides having a three-dimensional paper doll, she had a best friend. Alice and Bella get along so well, and I know she loves having a female in her life. Alice loves having a girlfriend to talk to and loves Bella so much.

My family was complete now. I found in Bella everything I've ever needed and wanted, and her unselfishness has allowed me to keep her forever. I know I don't deserve her, but I feel complete with her. I feel a physical connection to her that I've never felt in my life, and I will do everything I can to never let that go.

Renesmee was sitting in the chair across the coffee table from me. Her eyelids were getting heavy and the moon was high above the lake, shining down on the rippling water. I stood and walked over to pick her up out of the chair. I knew Bella would love any excuse to stop having to model all of Alice's new purchases.

Bella changed back into her jeans and t-shirt and headed toward the front door with me. As we said our goodnights, Alice came back out of the room with one last shopping bag. She handed it to Bella, and winked at me. As she leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear ("This bag is for Edward…"), she started saying the national anthem in Japanese in her head. She was trying not to let me see the contents of the bag. Bella rolled her eyes, and I smiled at Alice, "Thanks, Alice. I knew you were good for something."

Bella hit me in the shoulder as we walked out the door. Alice kissed her, and we were on our way back to our house. After we put Renesmee to sleep, maybe we could make use of the contents in Alice's secret bag.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 2 for you -- please review and let me know what you think: good, bad, ugly, etc. Thank you all for reading!

LLC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please let me know what you think about the story so far! Enjoy!**

**DISC: I don't own these characters. They own me.**

* * *

**// Bella's POV**

Edward and I took our time getting back to the house. It was a rare, beautiful winter night and the moon was reflecting perfectly on the serene lake. Renesmee was asleep safely in Edward's arms, and I had to admit, I was just a little jealous. In his arms was my favorite place in the world to be.

"So what's in the bag?" He grinned slyly at me. I knew he already knew. I was sure Alice showed him several little glimpses of the contents.

"Didn't Alice already show you?"

"No, she did give me a pretty poorly translated National Anthem in Japanese though. I don't think the words 'flowers' or 'potatoes' are in the actual National Anthem."

My laugh made Renesmee squirm a bit, but she fell back to sleep quickly.

I finally looked in the bag that was in my hand. Just as I suspected: black and white lace was all I saw before I closed the bag in embarrassment.

"Don't you find it a little weird that your sister is buying your wife clothes that she thinks will make him want to have sex with her?" It was definitely weird for me.

"Hmm, I've never thought about it that way, but mostly I'm thankful, because number 1, you'd never buy clothes like that for yourself, and number 2, you look so damn good in all of them, I wouldn't dream of asking her to stop buying them for you."

If I could have blushed, I would have right then.

"You just rip all of them off of me anyway, what's the point of wasting money."

"It's part of the game, love. The teasing is part of all of the fun. Seeing you scantily clad makes me go crazy."

"I suppose. I still think it's weird."

"Embrace it. I think it's extremely erotic. Just thinking about seeing what you've got in that bag excites me."

"A little like the same way I feel when you hold me close to you and I can feel your amazing chest pressed against me?"

"I suppose, if that does it for you." He laughed a little. "I hold you close to me all of the time, I didn't know that turned you on…"

"Edward, one of these days, you'll learn that pretty much everything you do turns me on."

"Hmmm, that's a good thing to know, I suppose. You don't just get used to it after a while?"

"You know, you'd think it'd be like that, but every time you kiss me, I feel the same way I did the first time. Well, without the whole getting dizzy and sick part."

We laughed together, remembering our first kiss next to my truck.

He smiled, "That was quite the incident. You don't have any idea how much I wanted you that day. When your fingers wrapped up in my hair, you were irresistible. I don't know how I controlled myself. I don't think I could do it again today if I tried."

"And if I were still human."

"The blood makes no difference. Over the few years you were human, my desire for your blood transformed into a desire for your touch. You have no idea what kind of powers you have over me, Bella. You'd be absolutely shocked."

I smiled at him, hoping I made him feel half as elated as he made me with his pristine smile. "You know, I'm not the only one that dazzles people." He smiled. It worked.

When we finally got close to the house, Edward made me a deal, "I'll help Renesmee into bed, and you pick your favorite of the garments in your secret bag, put it on, and wait for me in our bedroom. Deal?"

"Of course. There's no way I'm passing that up." No girl in her right mind would refuse that offer from a man that was as heartbreakingly beautiful as my husband. I could put up with the embarrassment of the horrible garments in this bag just to have his perfectly sculpted body against mine.

Quite excited about how the events of the night were unfolding, as we crossed the threshold of the house, I closed the door and wrapped my arms around his neck. Careful not to wake our daughter in his arms, I kissed him with relentless passion. His lips were warm and yielding, willingly accepting my tongue into his mouth. I pulled away quickly, and leaned into his ear gently taking his ear lobe between my teeth. His eyes closed with pleasure as I softly flicked his earlobe with my tongue. Before walking to our bedroom, I whispered in his ear, "You better hurry, Mr. Cullen. I'll be waiting for you…"

He didn't move for a few seconds, enjoying my preview of the events to come. Suddenly, he hurried as quickly as he could to Renesmee's room, while I changed into something skimpy and blue -- his favorite two combinations.

I crawled up into our bed, and was trying to figure out the, well, sexiest way to present myself, when there was a soft knock on the door, and Edward entered. His eyes were hungry with desire as he made his way over to the bed.

"That is…quite the outfit. Nice choice, it looks incredibly irresistible on you." He kissed my neck and continued down to my shoulder, hesitating each time his lips touched my skin, effectively sending shockwaves through my entire body. His hands slid down the sides of my body aggressively, holding tightly as his hands wrapped around my hips.

He used his teeth to pull the lacy strap off of my left shoulder, careful not to tear the fabric.

"Are you saving this one for later?" I whispered in his ear, curious about why he was being so gentle.

"It would be such a shame to ruin such a perfect outfit. This one is by far my favorite, and it's taking every ounce of self control in my body not to tear it apart."

I began unbuttoning his white shirt to expose that amazing granite body that I loved so much. After I got his shirt off, he rolled over on his back and pulled me on top of him. His hand slid up my chest and under the remaining strap of the lingerie that was slowly being pulled off of my body.

From somewhere in the house, a door slammed. He was on his feet in seconds, and through our bedroom door before I could even take in what was going on. I got up to follow him, realizing that I wasn't in any sort of shape to be anywhere but in his arms. I quickly pulled on the jeans and t-shirt that were still lying on the floor, and followed him into the hall.

Edward was standing halfway down the hallway, talking quickly, but quietly to Renesmee. She looked panicked, and I could hear their whispers as I approached.

"What happened?" I was getting a bit worried, as neither of their faces provided any comfort to how I was feeling. The seriousness of the situation temporarily overshadowed the unyielding desire I felt to continue what Edward and I had started in our bedroom.

"Mom, there was someone outside my window. I had woken up, just for a few seconds, and I saw a shadow peering in through the window. I couldn't make out the face, but they moved as soon as I sat up."

"Did you hear anything else after it ran away?" Edward was upset. He knew she hadn't heard anything, he was just grasping at straws.

"No, I didn't. I panicked and got up to get you." She was terrified.

"Edward, did you not hear anything?"

"I wasn't really listening for anything in particular, but I would have heard someone if they'd been that close to our house."

"Do you think it's the same person that was in the woods this morning?" It seemed like that had been so long ago.

"Yes. His scent is the same." I hadn't realized the new smell until he mentioned it. It was the same scent from the woods this morning. The second scent -- that delicious human scent -- wasn't anywhere near our house though. The vampire acted alone tonight.

"He was alone this time. There's no trace of the other scent." I was a bit disappointed. Venom welled up in my mouth as I recalled the tantalizing smell of the warm, delicious blood pulsing through the veins of our unknown intruder. "Let's follow the scent, see if we can find anything that could help us figure out what or who this is."

"No, we're going to stay here. Nessie, you need to get back to bed. Bella, please stay with Nessie in her room so that she can sleep. I'm going to call up to the main house. Carlisle and Alice need to know."

"Edward, shouldn't we try to do something?"

"No. I'm not leaving you two here alone, and he probably made the same escape that he did yesterday."

"I'll go with you. Have Emmett come down and stay with Nessie. We can go together."

"No. Please do as I asked." His condescension made me angry, but I didn't want to fight in front of Renesmee. His possessiveness and over-protection was uncalled for. I was just as durable as he was -- I didn't need protection anymore. I glared at him, hoping I got my point across, and followed Renesmee back into her room. I closed the curtains as she crawled into her bed, and sat down in the chair next to her desk.

"Mom, what does dad think this thing is?"

"I don't know, Nessie. You know your father would never let anything happen to us. If he feels like we're threatened, he'd have us stay with Carlisle and Esme. Everything is going to be fine, and you need to get some sleep. You have two days until school starts. You need to get back to a regular sleeping pattern."

"I know. I'm excited." Her eyelids drooped, but she smiled a sleepy smile. "I love you, mom. Thanks for staying with me."

"Of course, Nessie. I love you, too."

I picked up a worn copy of Wuthering Heights off of her desk and began reading. After a little while, Renesmee's breathing became steady as sleep consumed her.

* * *

**// Edward's POV**

"Hello, Edward. I didn't expect you to be in any shape to make phone calls. This better be important. What's up?"

"Alice, have you had anymore visions of the vampire in the woods?" I wasn't in the mood to joke.

"Yeah, I did about 20 minutes ago, but didn't want to bother you. It was still blurry, but they were in an airport, getting off of an airplane in Egypt. A few seconds after that, they were standing in front of the Sphinx. The surroundings were clear, but the two people were too blurry to make out any details. I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to interrupt your…evening. It looks like your intruders are taking off."

"They were in Egypt?" This didn't make any sense. "Could you tell when they were in Egypt?"

"The gate they got of at in the airport had the date on it -- it had today's date. They're there right now. They must have left this morning after they ran from you."

"Alice, something is seriously wrong. They aren't in Egypt. One of them just showed up at our house. He was looking through Nessie's window."

"WHAT? How…When…What…" She stammered like that for a few seconds. "How did you know it was him?"

"It was the exact same scent as this morning."

"Edward, what does this mean? I've never been wrong before. I've misunderstood things, but I was never this off base before." Her voice was frantic.

"I still couldn't hear his mind."

"You said you heard static last time. Did you hear anything at all this time?" It was a valid question, but I was uncomfortable answering her.

"No, but I wasn't paying a lot of attention at the time…"

"Were you a bit…distracted, Edward??" She said this with a giggle.

"Alice, this is serious. Something is wrong, and you're making crude jokes. You're as bad as Emmett." Her lack of focus on the importance of the situation annoyed me.

"I'm just happy that my gift was being used, that's all. Get a grip, Edward. Everything is okay."

"EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" I was yelling now. I took a deep breath to relax and control myself. "Everything is not okay, Alice. Our talents aren't working, or are working incorrectly, and someone is lurking around my house."

"Come up to the main house, Carlisle will want to know." Of course he would. I couldn't leave Bella and Renesmee alone, though.

"Okay, I'll…be there shortly."

I walked into Renesmee's room and Bella was reading. She was engrossed in her book, and I took a few seconds to admire her before I announced my presence.

"Love, I need to talk to you." I was as quiet as I could be, trying hard not to disturb my peaceful daughter. Bella followed me into the living room.

"What did Alice say?"

"She saw a vision of both of them getting off a plane in Egypt."

"But --"

"I know. I think mine and Alice's gifts are malfunctioning, but I don't know what's causing it."

"Well, can you hear Renesmee's thoughts right now?" That was a good point. I could. She was dreaming about Jacob. That irritated me.

"Yes." It came out a little more aggressively than I'd intended because of the contents of her dream.

"Do you think that it's directly related to him instead of your talent?" If I could read other minds, it's not me that is the problem. It's him.

"It's got to be. But why did Alice see them in Egypt? My gift just doesn't work, hers is…faulty." I needed to get up to the house to talk to Carlisle.

"I'm going to go talk to Alice and Carlisle at the main house. You stay here with Renesmee, there's no need to wake her. I'll call Emmett to come down here to stay with you."

I opened the phone and pressed the 6 -- speed dial Emmett.

"Edward, I can stay here with her alone. Don't call Emmett." She swiped the phone out of my hand -- so unexpectedly that I couldn't stop her -- and closed it. "I can do this without Emmett."

"Please give me the phone. There's nothing wrong with Emmett staying here with you." I grabbed it back from her hand. She was being ridiculous.

"I'm not a child, Edward, stop treating me like one!!" She was angry, but also wrong. I needed to know my family was safe. I needed Emmett here, even if she didn't. I didn't respond, giving her time to cool down, and dialed Emmett again.

He agreed quickly and hung up. He was just as concerned for Bella and Renesmee's safety.

"Bella --" I reached out to take her hand, trying to smooth things over. I didn't want to leave with her angry at me.

"Don't." She moved her hand swiftly, preventing me from holding it.

"Bella, I need to know you are safe. I hate being without you for even a few minutes in a normal situation, much less one where we are in danger. Please reason with me."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not weak and fragile anymore, Edward. Are you ever going to start treating me like I'm an equal to you? I don't need your protection." She was almost yelling at me. This hurt more than I expected. I was her protector, and she didn't want me to be anymore. I could hear Emmett coming, and turned away from her to meet him outside. Neither of us said anything as I closed the front door.

"She's mad at me for making you come stay with her. Please make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I will be back within the next few hours. Keep a close eye on her."

Emmett nodded. He slipped past me and headed into the house.

I ran as quickly as I could, trying not to think of Bella's infuriation with me. I've protected Bella since the day I met her, and now she's asking me to stop. I obviously knew she was immortal now, but that doesn't mean I don't want to protect her -- it was my job, it always has been. She'd been through enough pain and suffering because of me, because of what I am. I wanted to minimize the danger she faced as a result of being a part of my world. Anyway, I was her husband, and I was supposed to take care of her.

I'd reached the house without even realizing it. Alice and Carlisle were waiting in the living room for me, engrossed in their conversation.

"Carlisle, I know it was them, and I know it was Egypt. I didn't make a mistake. Why would I see something that didn't really happen? What's wrong with me?" She was still frantic. Alice hated when her visions didn't work properly. It had become such a crutch to her.

Carlisle was as calm as ever. "Alice, there's nothing wrong with you." They both greeted me, but remained seated. I dropped onto the couch next to Carlisle.

"Bella brought up a good point: I can hear everyone's thoughts except his, at which point I'm guessing I just hear static."

Carlisle's forehead creased as he was flowing through ideas about what this might mean. "I wonder…" He paused for a second, still processing all of the possible scenarios. His thoughts were all just a cluster -- he was thinking too fast for me to create any one solid thought. My head hurt trying to keep up with all of them.

I turned to listen to Alice while Carlisle continued thinking. _She's not going to stay mad at you, Edward. She just thinks you're over-protective. She does need you though -- she doesn't realize how much she needs you. _

I tried to focus on the task at hand, but I couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

"I don't know what to make of all of this," Carlisle finally said. "Unfortunately, we won't know if Alice's visions are only false for the visitor, or if they're faulty for everyone. We'll have to wait a few days to find out."

"What should we do about protecting my family?" This was the important part to me.

"We don't actually know if these visitors are dangerous to us; what if they just need our help?" Carlisle was a great man, but sometimes his compassion was irritating.

"Carlisle, don't you think if they needed our help, they'd have asked by now?? I don't go lurking around people's houses when I'm looking for help."

Alice chimed in, "How could we extend a truce if they're just looking for help? Maybe we can go looking for them. You know, spread out --"

"Alice, we're not going to go look for them! They could be dangerous!" I'd had enough.

"Edward, calm yourself, son. We need to look at this from all different angles. Just because you feel threatened, it doesn't mean that they're bad people. Your feelings are valid, and we should definitely be keeping our eyes and ears open for them or anything else that seems suspicious. We haven't gathered enough information to make an educated guess."

"You three could stay up here with us for a while if you'd like. We could find a bed for Nessie."

"Thanks, Alice, but I will not be run out of my own home."

"Well, maybe just Nessie could stay up here with us. You and Bella could probably use some time alone anyway…"

"Thanks, but I think we can manage."

I understood where Carlisle was coming from -- there was no sure proof that they were actually intending to hurt us. We needed to find them, talk to them. They were somehow elusive. Further away from the grasp of my family than anyone has ever been. Why couldn't I hear them, and what made Alice see that they were in an entirely different country? Just because I felt threatened, it doesn't mean we need to hunt them down and kill them. This was a whole new playing field, all weapons useless -- this was completely new for my family.

Carlisle and Alice continued talking, but my mind was focused back on Bella. I needed to get back and see her, hold her. I'd already been gone from her for too long.

I stood from the couch, and Alice and Carlisle stood with me. I said goodnight and headed toward the front door.

"She won't stay mad for long, Edward. At least I don't think she will. You'll make things right -- you're a good husband to her." This made me smile. Even though it wasn't coming out of Bella's mouth, it was still reassuring.

"I try to be, but I don't always seem to make the right choices."

Alice smiled back. "You make the right ones more often than you think you do. Good night, E."

"Good night." And with that, I ran, faster than I had in a while. I needed to hold her and tell her I loved her. I needed her to know that everything I do is for her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! Thanks to paisleypus and briseis72 for reviewing -- you guys are wonderful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy. Leave reviews if you feel so inclined…**

**Disc.: Not my characters. I just think they're fun.**

* * *

//Bella's POV

I had watched Edward walk out the front door without even so much as a goodbye. I'd seen the hurt wash over his face as I told him I didn't need his protection anymore. It was the wrong thing to say, and I regretted it the second it left my lips. I did need him, more than anything. I just wish sometimes that he'd let me have a choice in the decisions that affected my family.

We should be out looking for whoever was lurking outside Renesmee's window.

It just wasn't fair. I was sitting here, with Emmett as my watch dog, while whatever person or thing that is threatening my family is getting away. If I thought in anyway, that I could leave without getting caught and physically held by Emmett, I would have already done so. I didn't really care what Edward thought, I had a right to disagree. I wished I were a newborn and still stronger than Emmett.

I also knew that if I left, Emmett would follow, leaving Renesmee alone, unprotected. Emmett wanted to go after him as much as I did, but honored Edward's wishes. He knew that if anything happened to any of us, Edward would never forgive him.

I looked over at Emmett who was flipping through the latest Car and Driver magazine, pretending to read, but eyeing me suspiciously every ten seconds.

"Em, stop, I'm not going to leave." I sounded more irritated than I meant to, not intending to take out my frustration on Emmett.

"I almost trust you, Bella, but you're pretty upset, I can tell. And your temper doesn't always work as your ally in these types of situations -- I've seen it get the best of you."

"Do you really think I'll leave my daughter here, unprotected??" I sure hoped he thought better of me than that.

"Like I said, I've seen your temper get the best of you."

I slumped down in the couch cushions, unwilling to argue with Emmett anymore. I felt cold and lonely with out Edward with me, knowing that the last words I'd said to him were harsh, scolding, and completely untrue.

"Em, do you ever feel like Rosalie can't hold her own, you know, make her own decisions and such?" I tried to make it seem like I wasn't asking about me and Edward, but he saw through it.

He thought for a second, "Bella, I don't think it's really my place to talk about this."

I was hoping for a little different response. "I just don't understand why Edward has to be so overprotective all of the time. I'm just as strong as he is." I was whining again, and it embarrassed me, so I stopped there.

"Okay, here's what I think," Emmett began, "Edward has never had anything in his life, besides his family, that he cared about enough to sacrifice his own life. For 80 years, he didn't have anything to devote himself to. Just let him, okay? I felt the same thing about Rosalie when I adapted to life as a vampire. I didn't want her to lift a finger, I wanted to cater to her every need. Let Edward treat you like the queen he thinks you are. It doesn't mean he doesn't trust you. He just wants to take care of you. Let him."

What he said made sense. Edward has devoted his life to making me happy, and I wanted nothing more than to make him happy in return. I wouldn't give up on requesting that he allow me to be apart of the decision making for this family, but I would concede to letting him be my protector. To him, that has always been his role in my life -- I didn't want to take that away.

I smiled at Emmett. "Deep, deep beneath your ridiculously large chest, there is a huge, soft heart. Thanks, Em."

"Ah, don't tell anyone. It will mess up my manly façade." He smiled a goofy grin and we laughed together.

Emmett stood as we both heard footsteps approaching the house. I smelled Edward's addicting scent. It overwhelmed my senses and plastered a stupid smile across my face. Here was my chance to apologize, and let my husband know how much he meant to me.

Emmett crossed the room and scooped me up in a giant, Emmett-sized bear hug. He held me tight, and kissed my cheek -- something he rarely ever did. He put me down, and pushed me back into the couch cushions aggressively.

"Remember, manly." He drew the last word out and flexed his muscles like he was in a body-building competition, before roaring with laughter and heading toward the door. "Love ya, kid." He left.

Emmett was affectionate at the strangest times, but I liked it. I had a way of drawing out his soft side. Emmett was the epitome of a big brother to me, and I felt like we were truly related by blood, not just venom.

Edward walked through the door, closing it behind him, and leaning back against it, obviously trying to analyze my mood.

I walked swiftly to him, almost running, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

He engulfed me in his strong, safe arms, eagerly, needing me as much as I needed him. He said nothing as he held me. His face was pressed hard against the top of my head, and he inhaled deeply before lifting me and carrying me over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, not once relaxing his tight grip on me.

His silence worried me, so I continued on. "I didn't mean what I said. I was upset and not thinking straight. I _do_ need you. More than anything in this entire world. My need for you is stronger than my desire for blood. Blood will sustain me, but only you can keep me alive."

"Bella, it's okay." I could still hear the sadness in his voice.

"Edward, no. It's not okay. I lied to you today, and that's not okay with me. I do need you to protect me. I need you to watch over me and make sure that our family is safe. You've been my protector, my guardian vampire, since the day you met me, and I don't want that to change. Ever. I feel the safest when I'm wrapped in _your_ arms, and I don't ever want that to stop."

He analyzed my face for a few seconds, trying to decide if I was being sincere, or if I was just trying to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry that I'm so protective," he finally said. "I just feel like I don't deserve you, and I suppose by being your guardian, I'm making up for all of the shortcomings that I have. I know I'm not the ideal husband, but because I was selfish, and took your humanity from you, I feel the need to protect you from the awful things that come with being apart of my world." His sadness crushed every inch of my body. His words were unbearable. I couldn't believe he'd even said them.

"I….I'm…speechless." I really didn't have the words. I didn't even know what to say. It was all so unbelievable. I felt the pain in my eyes that should have been tears, if I still had that ability. "How can you say that you don't deserve me??" My tone was incredulous. "If anything, Edward Cullen, I don't deserve you." I pushed away from his chest to look him in the eyes. They were lifeless and sad. "I chose this. I chose to give up my humanity for you, for our daughter. I wanted this. Your guilt is completely unwarranted. I love you more than anything, and any sacrifice that I made to be with you, was well worth whatever our family is dealing with right now. I'm not me without you, Edward. I don't regret my decision for a single second. I don't want you to either." My words were desperate. I wanted them to convey my urgency and make him understand.

"I will never regret bringing you into my world. I'm so happy that I get to have you forever, and nothing will ever change that. I just feel like I owe you. I owe you my life, my devotion, my protection, and anything in this world that you want, because of the sacrifice that you made for me. Because you love me. I will never be as unselfish as you are, I couldn't, because nothing could ever parallel your decision to stay with me forever as one of us. I owe you everything, and I hope that you will allow me to try, for the rest of my eternal life, to pay you back for making me the happiest man in the world."

I closed my eyes and replayed the words in my head. I couldn't believe that he regarded me this way, like I was the hero, like I had lost something in this deal. I had won the most priceless prize that anyone could ever win. I opened my eyes and found his. I smiled at him slowly and leaned my head against his hard chest. "I'm not the hero in this. I'm the lucky one. I get to spend eternity with a husband and a daughter that I love more than anything. It wasn't a sacrifice, it was an easy choice. I know that if things were switched, and you had to make the choice I did, you would have done the same thing."

"I would have. Without even a second thought." He squeezed me to his chest, and I felt the tension roll off of his body. "Thank you, Bella, for choosing me. My life is only complete with you in it."

"I love you." I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were smoldering, rendering my thoughts useless. I leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled my body tight against his and kissed me back.

"I love you, too," he said between kisses. He rolled over on the couch, lying on his back, and pulled me to his side. I rested my head on his chest, and we stayed on the couch like that for the rest of the night -- talking in between kisses like we used to do in my bedroom years ago in Forks.

The sun had just started to rise when Edward and I reluctantly let go of each other. After a wonderful night of lying in his arms, we had a busy day of getting ready for school tomorrow. There was a soft knock on the door, and Alice entered.

Edward laughed, "Again, Alice. The sense of privacy is lost when you just walk in the front door like you own the place." He smiled, and ducked in to Renesmee's room to wake her. We had a long day ahead of us. Charlie and Jacob were coming up for the day, and we had to find time to hunt before our first day of school tomorrow. That was a must.

"Good morning to you too, grouchy." Alice flitted over to me and kissed my cheek. She put her hands on both of my shoulders and squared her body to mine. "He loves you, Bella. I know he's difficult sometimes, but his intentions are good. Please don't stay mad at him."

It was endearing the way Alice stood up for her brother. She loved him, that much was obvious, but she was thrilled to see him happy, and she wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"I know, Alice. I love your stubborn brother, too. Very much. Everything is fine." I smiled a reassuring smile at her. She hugged me tight, and pushed me back to take a look at my clothes -- the same ones I was wearing last night.

"Oh, Bella. You really need some new clothes. I'll make sure to get you some before tomorrow."

"Alice, it's really not necessary. The ones you bought yesterday were fine."

"All the same, more clothes can't hurt." She twirled around and headed into Renesmee's room.

I headed to my closet to change out of my sweats. I knew Charlie would only spend a little time here, and the majority of the time with Emmett, fishing in the lake. My dad was so predictable.

I put on jeans and a decent shirt that Alice would approve of. I ripped the price tag off, refusing to look at it, and brushed through my hair. Edward walked into our huge closet and kissed my cheek before changing into khaki pants and a black button-down shirt. The contrast of his pale skin against the black shirt seemed to make him glow angelically. He was breathtaking.

"When you're ready, we'll head up to the main house," he said. "Alice told Charlie and Jacob to meet us up there."

"Okay, sure." I nodded. I felt strange leaving our house. I didn't want to leave it empty in case our visitors returned.

Alice had dressed Renesmee in some outfit that made her look 5 years older than she was. The stilettos made her 4 inches taller and the scoop neck shirt scooped a little too low. Edward frowned a disapproving frown, but didn't say anything.

"Alice, are the clothes really necessary?" I prodded, gesturing at Renesmee.

"Of course they are. You wanted to look good for Edward when you were her age. She wants to impress the dog."

Edward growled.

"No way," I said. "Change now." I pointed back to her bedroom. Renesmee rolled her eyes, but obliged, knowing that she'd lose this argument. I wasn't having it.

After Renesmee was dress appropriately, the four of us headed up to the main house. Alice made several snide remarks about our objection to her latest paper doll experiment. Edward and I kept quiet.

Jacob and Charlie were just pulling up as we got to the house. Renesmee ran to Jacob as soon as he stepped out of Charlie's cruiser. He scooped her up in a tight hug. Conscious of the fact that her parents were watching, he put her down without doing anything overly offensive in our presence. Renesmee was elated, Edward…not so much.

"Hello again, Chief Swan." Edward greeted him with a handshake. Charlie shuttered at the coldness of his hand -- it was already an ice cold Washington winter morning.

"Hi, dad." I hugged Charlie and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Bells. Nice place up here." Charlie was never a man of many words.

"Thanks. Emmett has been working all morning, getting his boat ready for your fishing trip."

"Good deal." He nodded in response. Alice flitted over to say hi to Charlie. Her bad mood was replaced by her usual charming self.

"Hi Charlie! It's great to see you again! Welcome to our home. Come on in," she waved her forearm to the house. "Esme cooked breakfast for you and Jacob and Emmett has packed an ice chest full of your favorite beer -- vitamin R!" This brought a huge grin to Charlie's face.

"Thanks, Alice. I've been looking forward to this all week." He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked toward the house.

Esme and Carlisle greeted Charlie and invited him to the kitchen table for a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning, Chief Swan. Welcome to our home." Carlisle was welcoming as usual, ushering Charlie to the table. "Where is Jacob?"

Edward's head jerked sharply. He was at the door in less than a second and out into the driveway.

"Dog, GET IN HERE." He was seething. The whole family laughed apart from Edward and me. Jacob walked in embarrassed, and headed straight for the table. Edward glared at Renesmee as she joined us inside.

"Oh dad, stop," Renesmee complained. Edward didn't say anything, but shook his head disapprovingly.

When Charlie and Jacob were settled at the table, joined by Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Renesmee, who was sitting closer to Jacob than Edward was comfortable with, Edward and I sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, listening in on the conversation. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closely to his side.

Carlisle asked Charlie about the hospital and the latest happenings in Forks. Charlie relayed the news that Angela and Ben were getting married. The wedding would be in Forks at Angela's father's church. Angela had asked Charlie for my address, hoping that I could come. It made me sad to think that I'd miss her wedding. I made a mental note to email Angela and congratulate her and Ben.

After everyone had caught up, and Jacob had his third helping of breakfast, Emmett erupted through the back door, announcing that everything was ready for the fishing trip. I got up to clean up Charlie's plate, and he gave me an awkward hug before heading toward the door.

"Thanks for breakfast Carlisle, Esme. Bells, I'll come by your place when we get back."

"Sure, dad. See you in a while. Good luck!"

While I was at the sink washing the breakfast dishes, Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a big hug. I turned to return the hug, and he lifted me off the ground, squeezing me tightly.

"Jake, you smell like a dog!" The smell was repulsive.

"Bells, you don't smell that great either. I miss you though." He smiled my Jacob's smile. And I leaned into his chest to hug him again.

"I miss you too."

Renesmee walked into the kitchen where Jacob and I were hugging, and sighed. "You know, that gets really weird sometimes," she joked. Jacob and I laughed. Edward smiled just a slight smile.

"He was my best friend first," I responded childishly, joking. We all laughed again. "What are you two getting up to today?"

Jacob was the first to respond, "Nessie said there were some hiking trails she wanted to try out."

"And I'll find some lunch on the way," Nessie added.

"Make sure you hunt a lot, Nessie," Edward instructed. "More than usual. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Oh right. I will make sure. I'll eat gourmet."

"Be careful, Nessie," Edward kissed her forehead. "Dog, you better return my daughter in the same shape we left her in. The same rules apply with her as they did with Bella." Edward smiled slightly again, and Jacob agreed.

When they left, Edward walked over to me, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me more urgently than I'd expected. He was marking his territory, and it made me laugh. All of that was behind us, but he would always be territorial. I smelled like Jacob, and he didn't like it. He moved his kisses down my jaw and scraped his teeth along my neck, leaving his venom on my skin.

"That should do the trick," he smiled. I laughed and kissed him softly.

"I'm yours. I always will be." He smiled at that and we laughed together.

"Your eyes are pitch black, love. I believe it's time to hunt."

"Probably not a bad idea."

Alice joined us on our hunting trip, and we hunted _a lot. _We found a huge pack of elk close to the far side of the lake, and finished up with a few deer. I felt completely full by the time I was done with the first deer, so I watched Alice and Edward hunt. They were so graceful, elegant. Even after all this time, I still felt awkward, clumsy. I was a mess by the time I got done, though not nearly as bad as the first time I hunted.

It felt good to get out and run -- really run. I hadn't gotten to stretch my legs in a while. Edward, Alice, and I raced hard through the woods up the side of the lake, and back to our house. I couldn't let Charlie see me covered in blood. I stepped in the shower to rinse the dried blood off of my skin, and changed into a clean set of clothes. Alice and Edward were playing chess in the living room when I returned.

"Bella, I picked out your clothes for tomorrow. I hope you like them. I want you to look great on your first day."

"Um, thanks." I was a little worried -- Alice didn't always go for functional.

As the world's shortest chess games continued, I thought about school starting tomorrow. I was anxious, not because I was starting school, but because this was the first time through school with my new renovations. I had to be exceptionally careful, knowing that I couldn't give away any thing that would cause any curiosity about us.

There was a powerful knock on the door, and I opened it for Charlie.

"Easy dad, the door's attached. How was your fishing trip?"

Charlie sat down on the couch, smelling strongly of fish and beer. "It was great, Bells. We caught so many fish, big ones too. Emmett is packing them in a ice chest so that I can take them back to Billy's place. Sue promised to have a fish fry for us guys during the Seahawks game on Sunday."

"Great, dad. I'm glad you had fun."

"Edward, that boat of yours is, well it's a nice rig."

"Thanks, Chief Swan. That was Emmett's Christmas gift. He's quite proud of it."

"I'd like to have one of those myself. That'd be great for fishing up at the reservation."

"You might ask him about borrowing it. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with it."

Edward wasn't exactly being truthful. Emmett had always wanted to try fishing, but the main reason Edward bought the boat was so that Charlie could go fishing when he came to visit. He'd never admit it to me, but it was just another one of his gifts to me -- having Charlie visit more frequently.

"I like the house, Bells. Seems to fit you well."

"Yeah, all the credit goes to Alice and Esme, though. They decorated." Alice smiled proudly.

"You know, Charlie, if you ever decide to redecorate your house, Esme and I could update your place in no time."

Charlie grumbled a little, something about Sue changing things around, but nothing that was coherent. The four of us talked for a while, mostly asking about our old friends in Forks. I asked about Billy and the kids from the wolf pack. Seemed like things in Forks had calmed down a bit since the departure of the Cullens. Hardly anyone noticed we were gone, aside from Carlisle not being at the hospital.

"Where's Nessie? I didn't even get a hug. Anyway, Jacob and I should be leaving soon. It's gettin' late and we have a long drive back."

We headed up to the main house, and Jacob and Renesmee were there when we arrived. I said goodbye to Charlie, and hugged Jacob on the way to the car. After everyone had said their goodbyes, we all headed back inside, leaving Renesmee and Jacob alone to say their goodbyes. Edward followed only after I took his hand and lead him back to the house.

Alice laughed, "I don't know why it bothers you so much, E. You and Bella were WAY worse than Jacob and Renesmee are. Come to think of it, you two are still pretty gross…"

The whole family laughed, and Emmett chimed in, "Oh definitely. Remember after they were first married? Man, nothing could separate you two."

Rosalie added her two cents: "Oh and when Bella was human, remember how loud her heart would start pounding when Edward got anywhere near?"

"You think you guys have it bad," Jasper added, "imagine being able to feel their sexual tension. It's terrible." The laughter got louder, even Edward cracked a smile. I was _not_ amused.

"Oh come on, Bella," Alice teased, "It's funny. We're just kidding with you." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe they were talking about this. "We love you and Edward together."

Renesmee walked in the door, and the chiding about mine and Edward's sex life stopped immediately. Tears welled up in Renesmee's eyes, and Edward was at her side in less than a second.

"It's okay, Nessie. You'll see him soon. It won't be long." Edward held her, gently stroking her hair, trying to calm her. He kissed the top of her head and she hugged him back.

I looked at our family, no longer laughing at our inappropriate conversation. "We should probably get going. We have school in the morning," I said with sarcastic excitement.

We said our goodbyes, and we headed back to our house. Edward had his arm wrapped around Renesmee, distracting her with talk of tomorrow's first day of school. She was excited, ready to learn and eager to be a _normal _teenager.

We made it back to the house and it didn't take long for Renesmee to head to bed. Edward and I sat in our bed, talking about tomorrow's plan -- our family's story. Renesmee was to be Edward's sister -- she looked too much like him to pass as anything else. I'd have to leave my wedding ring at home, but was allowed to act as Edward's girlfriend. I didn't think there was anyway I could make it through the day without holding his hand or stealing a kiss or two. I also wanted everyone to know he was mine. I could be a little possessive too.

We spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms. My favorite thing about being a vampire? Not having to sleep. Ever.

-------------------

**A/N: Chapter four! Let me know what you think, and be sure to tune in for the first day of school!**

**Also, I had my first Vitamin R this weekend! I toasted Charlie on that one. Have a great week!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5! I'd love for you to review

**Uncharted**** so far. I'll be going home to Texas for Thanksgiving, but I'll try to squeeze another chapter in before then. If not, I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving! And if you haven't gotten to see New Moon yet – what are you waiting for?!?! :)**

**Disclaimer: Most of these wonderful characters are not mine. Thank the great S. Meyer for letting us into her imagination.**

* * *

**// Bella's POV**

Edward and I hunted again early Thursday morning just to be on the safe side. We didn't feed much, but we wanted to be overly cautious. It'd been a long time since I'd been around humans, aside from Charlie, and we didn't want any surprises on our first day of school. I'd grown used to Charlie's scent, and it wasn't much of a struggle to be around him. Today, I'd be surrounded by hundreds of brand new scents -- I wanted to make sure I was in control.

We'd stayed close to the house so that we could keep a lookout on Renesmee. We knew we'd hear and smell if anything was approaching our house. When we got back, I got in the shower to rinse off the blood that covered my arms, shoulders, and face. When I got out, Edward was waiting for me, lying on the bed. I gave him a curious look -- I wasn't sure what he was doing there.

"I just want to hold you," he smiled, his voice soft and velvet. "I can't get enough of you."

He smiled as I crawled into his arms and I reached my neck up to kiss his jaw. The perfection of his face still made me speechless. He was amazingly handsome.

He wrapped his hand around the back of my head and kissed me aggressively. His lips were relentless and strong, and his tongue was warm in my mouth. He held my mouth on his with his hand tangled in my hair, and the other hand slowly made its way from my neck, down my arm, and finally stopping on my hip.

He reached his hand around to the small of my back, and pulled me close to him, every inch of our bodies was touching. I knew if we let this go too far, it would take something with Emmett's strength to separate us, and we just didn't have the time; but I couldn't resist unbuttoning his shirt exposing his pale chest. I traced his stomach with the tips of my fingers, then ran my hands up into his sleeves, making him adjust his position so that I could slip his shirt off of his perfectly sculpted arms.

I pulled my lips away from his to get a full view of the perfect man that I held in my arms. He ducked his head to my neck and continued kissing my jaw. His lips brushed my ear.

"Why are you stopping?" He whispered as his teeth pulled gently on my ear.

"I just wanted to look at you in all of your pale, beautiful glory." It sounded stupid coming out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop it. He was beautiful.

He chuckled and pulled me close, "Are you disappointed? Why did you stop?" I could tell by his tone that he was joking.

"I am absolutely _not _disappointed. I just know if we don't stop now, I will never be able to stop when it's time to leave. You're already compromising my control over my blood lust -- my mind will be filled with images of my sexy husband and the activities I will be very much looking forward to tonight, not concentrating on sparing the lives of the population of Mount Si High School."

He smiled a smug smile. "I was hoping that would be the case. I'll be looking forward to tonight as well."

"You are dangerous, Edward Cullen. I'm blaming any mishaps on you."

"Are you nervous about today?" He was serious now.

"No, I just hope I don't try to kill some innocent, unsuspecting new student in my Biology class." The joke was lost on him. He didn't see the humor in it. "I know you'll be there to hold me back."

"Bella, you must promise to tell me if you're struggling."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I will. I'm not new to this. I've been a vampire for a while now."

"Yes, I know that. But you've never been around this many new people at once."

I knew he was worried about what had happened when I smelled the human blood in the forest earlier in the week. To be honest, I was a bit worried too, but I was pretty sure I would be okay today. I wouldn't let myself lose control again.

"I'll be fine, Edward. I will let you know if I start losing control."

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Was it hard when you transformed me? To not suck me dry?" He shuddered at the harshness of my words.

He thought for a second. "No, it wasn't hard. I was so scared for your life that it hardly fazed me. I'm not saying it wasn't delicious, but I didn't enjoy it quite as much as I would have had I slaughtered all of Forks High School just to sink my teeth into you." A boyish grin spread across his face. His teeth were perfect, his face angelic.

"You are so ridiculously handsome. I'll never know why you chose me. Of all of the girls in Forks --"

"You are the only one I ever saw." He interrupted me. "You were perfect, and for the first time in a century, I felt complete. You sell yourself short, Bella."

"When I stand next to you, anyone would sell me short." I smiled at him, but he didn't return it. His forehead creased and he shook his head.

"I really hope you don't feel that way. I'm the inadequate one -- you are flawless and selfless, more remarkable than you realize."

His eyes were locked on mine, and he was hoping he'd see some sort of acceptance in my reaction. That wasn't the case, and he sighed, frustrated. "Damn it, Alice."

The front door opened four seconds later and shut with a crash. She was obviously announcing her arrival, careful not to walk in on something she wouldn't want to see.

We both got up, Edward not bothering to put his shirt back on, and went into the living room. Alice was waiting patiently, camera in hand.

"Alice. Seriously. Knocking isn't a crime." Edward glared at her.

"Neither is wearing a shirt." She ignored her brother's irritated tone, and smiled excitedly at me. "Did you find the outfit I laid out for you, Bella?"

"Yes. Are four inch heels really necessary for high school?" I frowned at her. Why in the world would she think I'd want her to dress me?

"Oh come on, Bella. You're beautiful -- start dressing like you are. Besides, you know how all the girls are going to swoon over your husband. You better look gorgeous." She did have a point. Maybe I'd wear the outfit after all.

"Alice, stop," Edward was full-fledged glowering at her now. "She always looks amazing, and no one is going to swoon over anyone. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came by to take pictures of Nessie's first day of school. And help her pick out an outfit."

The front door opened again, and Rose walked in. I waited for Edward's response.

"Really, Rosalie? Could you people be slightly decent and respect that this is _our_ house?"

"Knock it off, Edward. No one can tolerate you this early in the morning." Rose smiled a mocking smile at him. Alice giggled.

Renesmee came out of her room, dressed and ready for school. She had a huge smile plastered across her face, and she was glowing. My daughter was starting high school, and I couldn't help the pride that welled up in my chest. I was definitely a proud mother.

"How do I look?" She took a few steps forward and twirled around. She was wearing a light pink dress with matching heels, obviously custom dyed to match. Her outfit must have cost a fortune.

"Nessie, you're beautiful!" Alice was beaming. "I knew this would look great on you." Alice kissed both of Nessie's cheeks.

Rosalie hugged Renesmee, "Baby, you look gorgeous. All of the girls will be so jealous, and all of the boys will --"

Edward hissed a low hiss, but loud enough to make Rosalie stop mid-sentence.

"-- will be so scared of your father that they won't even speak to you," Rosalie finished sarcastically, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect. "Lighten up, Edward."

"Alright, time to go." He was annoyed at his sisters. "Nessie, grab your coat, it's cold out." He turned to me, "Go get dressed," he kissed my cheek, "And wear whatever _you_ want to wear."

I walked in the closet and looked through the pile of clothes that Alice had picked out: designer jeans, a pale blue cashmere sweater, and of course the heels. It wasn't half bad – at least it was warm. The heels were a bit much, but I didn't want to look out of place next to Edward. I put them on.

When I walked out, Alice gave me an approving smile and a kiss on the cheek. Edward looked me up and down.

"Wow. You're gorgeous." He was beaming. He put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Wait!" Alice pulled me over next to Renesmee, and then placed Edward next to me. I wrapped my arms around my daughter and husband, and Rosalie snapped the picture.

"What a gorgeous family!" Alice gushed. "Have a great first day! Can't wait to hear about it!" She danced out of the house and Rosalie followed. Edward sighed, his expression going from irritated to loving instantly.

"Nessie, you do look beautiful." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks, dad." She hugged him back lovingly.

I smiled at their embrace, wishing I still had the camera that Alice had run off with. Edward reached out his left arm, inviting me in. I hugged them both, and kissed Renesmee on the cheek.

"We need to get going." Edward let go and grabbed the keys to the Volvo off of the coffee table in front of the couch. Renesmee picked up her backpack, and we piled into the car.

When we were in the car, Edward began giving instructions on remembering who we were supposed to be, and what not to do if we wanted to avoid unwanted attention. I was getting more nervous as we got closer to the school. I had a lot of control when it came to refusing human blood, but I couldn't help but remember how quickly I lost myself two days ago. I'd never been so close to attacking in my life, and I had no idea why I'd reacted the way I did. Except that that blood was delicious and tempting. The venom in my mouth reminded me of my goal today -- so far, it wasn't starting out that great.

I tried focusing on something else, anything else. I thought about mine and Edward's plans for tonight and how I couldn't wait to have my body tangled up with his. This worked…

* * *

**// Edward's POV**

We were getting closer to the school, and I wished for the millionth time in my life that I could hear what Bella was thinking. She seemed focused on her self-control today, but I couldn't be sure. I wanted to know if something was wrong and try to prevent it -- Bella has never been good at asking for help.

We were approaching the school, but I was driving slower than usual. I had been dreading this moment since we'd made the decision to move. Hundreds of voices would fill my head today, no doubt passing judgment on my family. I'd gotten used to it with my brothers and sisters, but this time with Renesmee and Bella would be different. I didn't want to hear what the boys thought of my wife and daughter. This would be _my _self-control test for the day -- could I control my desire to rip apart the boys that had inappropriate thoughts about the women in my family? I wasn't sure. It was easier for me to focus on Bella's struggles.

Alice had seen our first day as going by with a relatively small amount of drama, but that doesn't mean someone couldn't make a decision that would change that.

I pulled into one of the farthest parking spaces from the front doors so as not to make a grand entrance. Not that that would help much, but I would try to do what I could to make us seem inconspicuous. I grabbed Bella's upper arm, pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Are you ready, love?" I spoke softly and slowly, hoping it would calm her. She needed to take it slowly.

"Alright, da -- I mean, Edward. Enough of that." Renesmee was out of the car before I'd even put it in park.

"Don't forget, Nessie," I instructed. "No mom and dad."

"Okay, okay. This is going to be tougher than I thought."

Bella got out of the car, and we headed toward the front office of the school. Our schedules were set: Bella and I had every class together, but Renesmee was starting out as a freshman since she looked so much younger than Bella and me. She didn't have any classes with us.

Bella reached for my hand as we walked into the school. I tried to focus on some of the thoughts of the students gathered around the front doors. It was easy, because they were all the same and exactly what I expected: 'She's beautiful,' 'Who are they?' 'They're so pale,' and so forth… nothing new.

I approached the front desk to check in, and Bella didn't let go of my hand. A Mrs. Clark printed out our schedules, and gave us campus maps, though I was positive I'd find my way around.

I tried to ignore the flood of thoughts as we walked back out of the office. It was hard considering everyone was looking at us. The crowd parted as we walked through the hall. It was ridiculous. I hated hearing everyone's first reactions. Bella looked up at me inquisitively, no doubt wondering what I could hear. I smiled back at her, put my arm around her waist, and pulled her close. I kissed her forehead, and turned down a less crowded hall.

Since we were new students, all of our lockers were together at the end of a fairly deserted hallway. Renesmee organized hers excitedly. I threw a notebook in mine and took a look at our schedule. Geometry was first for Bella and I; Renesmee had Algebra.

Bella looked around at the silent hall before speaking, "What were they saying?"

"Ah, nothing out of the ordinary. Admiring you two, wondering why we look the way we do. You know, the usual."

"Hmmm. It's nice to be in on the secret this time. Not sitting across from the cafeteria from you, wondering why the six of you were all so unbelievably attractive."

I laughed, "Well, now all eyes are on you, love." She smiled, embarrassed. Renesmee slammed her locker shut, and we headed off to our first classes. The classrooms for the most part were divided by grade level. The freshmen were in an entirely different building all together. This would make it difficult, if not impossible for me to keep an open ear out for Renesmee. Too many voices and variations. Though I'm more attuned to her, the sheer number of people and distance might be a problem.

She said goodbye, being sure to treat me like a brother, rather than her father, and headed out the glass doors on the west side of the building. I hated not having her near us. It scared me that she was not within reaching distance, especially if I had to move at the speed of a human. Bella and I walked into our classroom, and the whole class turned as we entered.

The thoughts of the male population, in general, were maddening. I'd learned to tune out the girls, because I didn't care to hear them, but it felt like the lewd comments from the guys were being yelled in my ear. I looked toward the back where some of the more descriptive thoughts were coming from, and a guy in a red sweatshirt looked away from me immediately.

"You may sit in the last two chairs on the first row. I'm Mrs. Zeller if you need anything." She handed us geometry books, the same ones that Forks High School used, which meant I knew everything in this book. I took mine and Bella's and lead her to the back of the class where our desks were. The guy in the red sweatshirt was in the back of the row next to us.

I sat in the back seat so I could keep an eye on Mr. Sweatshirt, and Bella took the desk in front of me. I pulled out my notebook to take notes, and set it on my desk. Mrs. Zeller started the lecture, and I let my mind wander, listening intently to what people were thinking. The blonde girl in the front of our row was thinking about some guy named David. The guy next to her was thinking about football. Surprisingly, very few people were actually listening to the lecture. _Cheerleading…lunch…sex…cars…Bella…pale skin and beautiful…sleeping…me…_and x-rated thoughts coming from the chair next to me. I turned and glared at him, trying to be intimidating. It apparently worked, because he dipped his head down, pretending to be engrossed in his notes. He was testing my self-control.

I quietly tore a sheet of paper out of my notebook and wrote on it:

** How are you doing, love? Everything okay? **

I folded it up, and handed it to Bella. A few seconds later, she handed it back to me:

_ I'm fine. You're right, this is easier the second time around. I actually understand two-column proofs now. How is everyone else?_

** Everything is fine. No one is too suspicious.**

_ Good. I can't stop thinking about tonight._

I smiled and put the paper in my pocket, the garbage can was across the room. Geometry went by quickly, but not quickly enough. I recognized a few people here – the son one of Carlisle and Esme's neighbors that lived up the street from them, and a girl that I had met when I went up to talk to Carlisle at work. Her father was the head neurosurgeon.

The bell rang and I picked up mine and Bella's books. We headed out into the hall, again, causing a barrage of questioning thoughts. This was getting old quickly, and I tried to find Renesmee in the midst of all of the voices in my head. Nothing.

The rest of the classes of the morning went in a similar fashion. Bored as usual, trying to find something to bide the time. World History was spent composing a new piano piece. Chemistry was spent pouring chemicals in to beakers and swirling them around in flasks. Both Bella and I had done the lab before, so we were done within twenty minutes of the beginning of class. The classroom was buzzing with chatter and the clinking of glass.

Bella leaned in to me and whispered in a low voice, "Have you been able to hear Renesmee? How is she?"

"No, I haven't been able to find her. I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about." I was a bit worried, but I wasn't going to tell Bella. "We'll be able to see her at lunch in about thirty minutes, don't worry, love."

The rest of the class was going to go by slowly.

* * *

**// Renesmee's POV**

This school seemed so big, especially with so many people. I didn't help that my building was so far away.

As I walked out the door into the blistering cold, I tugged the sides of my jacket to wrap them tight around me. I adjusted my scarf to cover the top of my neck, and as I lifted my arm, my notebook fell to the ground. Before I could reach down to pick it up, a blonde boy in a black pea coat had it in his hand. I looked up at him and he was smiling a shy smile.

"I'm Jordan. Welcome to Mount Si."

"Hi, I'm Renesmee. Just call me Nessie. And thanks."

"You're welcome," he said as he started walking toward the freshmen building. "Where's your first class?"

I looked down at the paper in my hands. "Um, Algebra with Mr. Wheeler?"

"Perfect, I'll walk with you. If that's okay, of course." His tone was hesitant, making sure I didn't mind.

"Yeah, definitely. I don't know where I'm going anyway." I laughed, embarrassed. Being the new kid was harder than I had thought it would be.

"So what brings you to Mount Si?" he asked, trying to strike up conversation. I rolled my eyes. The conversation felt uncomfortable.

"Um, my father got a job at Valley General, so we moved out here from Forks."

"Forks, isn't that out on the peninsula?" He was trying to sound interested, but I knew he wasn't. This was just weird.

"Yeah, it is."

The conversation continued this way, moving on to if I liked being here, what there is to do in the area, and what I like to do in my free time. I was tempted to tell him I like to drink human blood and hunt animals in my free time, but I figured dad wouldn't like that much.

When we finally got to the building, Mr. Wheeler introduced me to the class and pointed to a desk next to a tanned girl with caramel colored hair. I walked toward the desk with my head down, careful not to make eye contact with anyone as I sat down and packed my books away under my desk. The girl leaned over, her hair falling over her shoulder like a curtain of water.

"Hi Nessie, I'm Allie. I know how much it sucks to be the new girl, so if you need anything let me know. I'll help ya out."

"Oh, great, thanks. It does suck to be the new girl. It's weird not knowing anyone."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll introduce you to everyone at lunch."

"Thanks, Allie. That's really nice." She seemed genuine, much more relaxed than Jordan had. A guy named Taylor turn around and introduced himself. He was pretty shy, and didn't say much else besides his name.

I paid attention to the lecture, making sure to take good notes. My family, especially Carlisle, had spent a lot of time teaching me what I would have normally learned in grade school, and I was trying to remember all that they had taught me. It came more easily than I'd expected – I attributed that to being half-vampire.

When class was over, I picked up my backpack, and stuffed my books inside. I reached for my pencil, and glanced across the room. There was a boy staring at me with piercing green eyes and deep red cheeks. His face was unreadable – I had no idea what he was thinking. I wanted to talk to him, ask him his name, but his stare was intimidating, so I just kept packing my things.

He stood up. Instead of walking to the door, he walked slowly toward the corner of the room where I was frantically throwing stuff in my backpack. He was walking toward me, and my heart started racing. What was my deal? I didn't know, but I didn't want to embarrass myself. Before he got close enough to me to talk to me, Allie slipped her arm into the bend of my elbow, pulling me toward the door. I turned my head back to look at him, I couldn't help it. He had stopped when Allie swooped in, and now stood still, ten feet from where I had just been. He smiled a weak smile before Allie pulled me out of the classroom.

I immediately felt guilty when we were outside the building. What was that? Why did I want to talk to him so badly? I loved Jacob, but this wasn't the same. This was a different feeling, though I couldn't tell what it was.

Allie chattered in my ear, but nothing could keep my thoughts from him. I turned back once more to look for him. He stood right outside of the Freshmen Wing doors, watching us walk away – watching _me _walk away.

I felt sad for him, the boy with the green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was able to sneak in another chapter before leaving for Texas tomorrow. I hope everyone has a fabulous Thanksgiving. Feel free to leave comments or reviews if you feel so compelled. I would be grateful!**

**DiSCLAiMER: Most of these characters belong to their true creator – thanks, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**// Renesmee's POV**

My next class of the day was gym. The gym was on the far side of even the freshmen wing, so walking in the cold was brutal. The wind had picked up, and the rain was falling harder now. The gym classes here were gender specific, so there wasn't any chance that I'd see _him_ this period. I was too embarrassed to ask Allie what his name was, so I kept my mouth shut. We were playing volleyball today, so when we were waiting to rotate in, Allie and I spent the time chatting. She introduced me to some of her friends: Sadie was playing on a different court than we were, so I didn't get to talk to her much. Mollie was friendly, and quite funny, but something about her was off. I couldn't figure out what it was. The fourth girl that completed their foursome was Maggie, but she wasn't at school today.

Volleyball wasn't hard. I hadn't had a lot of experience playing, but I was naturally pretty athletic, unlike my mom before her transformation, and I caught on quickly. When the period was over, we went back into the locker room to change out of our gym clothes.

English was next. I walked with Sadie and Allie back to our building, wondering if the boy with the green eyes would be in this class again. I desperately hoped so. We walked in the room and I instantly scanned all of the students' faces, looking for the green. My heart was pounding – I would have been embarrassed if any of my family were around. They'd hear it.

I took my newly assigned seat in the front row. My teacher handed me a copy of _Wuthering Heights._ Great, as if mom hadn't read this book to me a thousand times. I think I could recite it word for word if I had to. I tuned out Mr. Logan, unable to think about anything but _him _and his green eyes_._ I started doodling mindlessly, willing the clock to speed up.

I wanted to talk to my dad. Maybe he'd know what this meant. Maybe he'd just get angry though. He had a pretty bad tendency to overreact. Since mom was fairly new to this world, relative to the rest of my family, maybe Alice or Carlisle would have some insight. I could absolutely not tell Jacob. Jacob would destroy him. If dad was over reactive, Jacob was nuclear. He couldn't know.

The bell rang, rocking me out of my daydream. I had my second assignment to do tonight. We had homework in Algebra and a paragraph to write for English. Lunch was finally here, and I couldn't wait to see my parents. Weird behavior for a teenager, I know, but I that wasn't the first time today I'd been confused by my feelings.

I was quiet on the way to the cafeteria, eager to see my mother and father. I answered my friends' questions mechanically – my mind was elsewhere. We finally reached the cafeteria.

"Nessie, you're going to sit with us right?" Allie linked her elbow in mine.

"Umm, yeah. Sure. I just need to talk to my…brother first. You guys get in line, and I'll meet you at the table?"

Mollie's attention snapped to me. "Brother, huh?" she said it in a flirty way, as though she was wondering if he was attractive. I wanted to throw up – this was my _father_.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Okay, but don't you want some food?"

"I'm not really hungry today." I needed an excuse, and the fact that I drank blood wouldn't sit well with the humans. "You know, first day jitters."

"Okay, see you in a bit." They got in the nearest lunch line.

I scanned the room for my parents, but didn't see them. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and looked up to see my father's pale face. Mom was standing next to him, smiling at me.

"Hey….guys." It was so weird not to say mom and dad.

"Hi, honey." Mom seemed relieved to see me. "How is your first day going?"

"It's fine. I've met some really nice people. And I already have two homework assignments."

"Good. Our classes are fairly boring. Same as the last time."

Dad was preoccupied, no doubt listening to things that were going on in the cafeteria. I knew this must be hard for him.

Allie, Sadie, and Mollie walked up and stood beside me, their trays of food in their hands. Mollie was smiling like an idiot, evidently try to flirt with my father. She flipped her hair seductively, and introduced herself: "Hi, you must be Nessie's brother. I'm Mollie."

My dad cracked a smile and glanced at me. The irony was incredible – even mom was laughing at the unfortunate situation.

"I'm Edward and this is my…girlfriend, Bella." Mollie's excited face sunk in defeat. She knew she didn't stand a chance against my beautiful mother. I introduced the rest of my friends to my parents.

"Nessie, Bella and I are going to head off campus for lunch. Do you want to stay with your friends?" I tried to read my father's face, but I couldn't tell whether I could actually stay here, or if I was _supposed _to go with them. He nodded slightly, but not enough for a human to notice.

"I'll stay here. Is that okay?" I wanted to find him. Find him and talk to him.

"Yes. We'll meet you at our lockers at the end of the day." He put his arm around mom and they said goodbye to my friends.

Mollie watched them walk away. "Nessie, your brother is gorgeous!"

"Oh, please, just stop." I tried to sound like I was kidding, but I definitely was not. I followed them to their table where a few of their friends were already eating. Allie did more introductions. Jared, Carter, and Drake. They were all very friendly, but they weren't who I was looking for. I tried to inconspicuously search the cafeteria for him. No luck. I pushed him out of my mind as much as I could, and participated in the lunchtime banter. I was sitting on the end of the table next to Allie and across from Carter.

Carter took a sip of his soda. "So, Nessie, what do you think of your first day so far?"

"Umm, it's…it's fine. It's school, you know?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure it's not that much different than your old school, really."

I smiled a little, knowing how absolutely wrong he was. Of course, I couldn't tell him that this was my first school ever. "Yeah, I mean, it's pretty much exactly the same."

Mollie chimed in, "So your brother seems nice. Too bad he's _involved._" I rolled my eyes. Gross. "Do you have any other siblings?"

I took a second to remember what our fabricated story was. "Yeah, I have quite a few siblings actually. Well, they're not my real siblings. Edward is the only one…blood…related to me." Ha, the irony was humorous. "I have two brothers and two sisters. We were all adopted."

Allie looked at me surprised. "Wow," she said, "that's a lot."

"Yeah, they're all older than me though. They'll be starting school here next week." Mollie's face brightened with excitement.

They threw a few more questions at me, but their interest in me was overwhelming. I began hoping that they'd move on to a new topic.

In the middle of telling them about my old life in Forks, someone placed a tray on the table in front of the chair next to me. I turned to see who had joined us and locked eyes with the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen in my life. I lost my words mid-sentence, and I couldn't even remember what I was talking about. He was compelling and irresistible, but not a Jacob type of irresistible. Like a magnetic type of irresistible.

My heart was pounding as I willed my mind to pull myself together. Our eyes were still locked. I took a deep breath, and Carter's voice broke the silence that consumed me.

"Hey man, it's about time you got here. Nessie, this is Clay. Clay, Nessie. First day of school and all of that." I barely heard his words.

"Hi Nessie. Welcome to Mount Si." I tore my eyes away from his magnetic pull, and tried to form some sort of answer.

"Hi, Clay. Umm, thank you." He smiled as I spoke, and it made me self-conscious.

"I meant to introduce myself in Algebra, but Allie here, whisked you away before I could." He reached around the back of my chair and shoved Allie's shoulder as he spoke, but instead of pulling it back, he rested it on the top of my chair, leaving his arm noticeably close to my back.

"Oh, no worries. She's been my personal tour guide today, thank goodness. This place would have been hard to navigate on my own." Allie smirked at him.

"Good. Well if she gets a bit overwhelming, I'd be glad to show you around."

"Oh, no. She's been great." And then the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break. It was incredibly unwelcomed – I wanted to stay and talk with him for the rest of the day.

"Okay, next class, Ness. What is it?" Allie was resuming her role as my tour guide.

"History?"

"Oh, I have Chem. Well, I can at least show you where it is."

Someone's arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me away from Allie. I knew who it was immediately. His touch was warm and electric. "That's too bad, Allie. I _do_ have History next, and I can walk her to class." Allie rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"You are such a geek, Clay. Whatever. I'll catch up with ya later, Ness." And she was off, leaving me alone with Clay. I was suddenly aware of how close I was to him, and as much as I didn't want to, I discretely ducked out from under his arm. My thoughts turned to Jacob, and how disappointed he would be if he were here to witness this.

I could feel the residual warmth that his arm left on my shoulder and across the top of my back. It was something I'd never felt before, like the temperature of my skin increased at his touch.

"Thanks for walking me to class." Oh, I was so lame. Did I really just say that?

"Oh definitely. It's not like I didn't have to walk that way anyway. And your company is infinitely better than walking alone." He grinned, and held the door open for me.

The blistering cold swept over me, and I suddenly yearned for his touch again. The warmth would have been comparatively better than the wind and rain that engulfed me. Surely, that was the only reason I wanted his touch, right?

He followed me out the door, and when he took his place walking next to me, he was removing his jacket. He draped it over my shoulders, but I pulled it off immediately.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you." I tried to sound convincing, but my chattering teeth gave me away.

"Are you kidding? You're visibly shaking. Put it back on and don't argue. I don't want to have to carry you to class and thaw you out when you turn into an icicle." He put the jacket back on and held it down on my shoulders. I gave up, partly because I knew I wouldn't be able to remove it, and mostly because it was definitely warmer under here.

"Thanks. This weather is brutal."

"Of course. I won't have you freezing, even if I have to warm you against your will." He smiled a perfect smile, and we laughed at the absurdity of being warmed against one's will.

"Aren't you cold?" He had a sweater on, but it was far colder than just sweater weather.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who wore a dress in almost freezing weather."

"And boy am I thankful for that." We laughed again.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd look quite as nice as you do." I felt the heat spread to my cheeks immediately. I wasn't one to take compliments well, so I just replied with a simple thank you.

We'd reach the classroom by then, so I returned his jacket. My history teacher seated me, again, in the back of the classroom in the one remaining desk. All the way across the room from Clay. Disappointment flooded me as he left my side to take his seat.

I suddenly wanted to leave. Leave this school, this city, this place, and be back in Forks. I felt ashamed. Jacob would be waiting eagerly for a play-by-play of my first day of school, and it would be nothing but lies. I couldn't –wouldn't – tell him about Clay and my unexplainable attraction to him. It wasn't just a school girl crush – there was this connection. It wasn't even romantic. It was like we were hardwired together. It didn't make sense to me, and I was absolutely sure no one else would understand it. I was disgusted with my lack of self-control.

I really missed Jacob. I wanted to go back and start today over, ignore Clay. But a part of me told me that I wouldn't have been able to, even if I'd prepared for it.

Had Alice seen what would happen today? Why didn't she warn me? I could confide in Alice. She would understand better than the others. Something weird was going on, and I needed to know what it was. Until then, I'd have to avoid him. Don't look at him or speak to him for the rest of the day. I could handle that. I only have two class periods left.

The rest of the class went on with more internal disappointment and the fabrication of a game plan for avoiding him for the rest of the day.

The bell rang, and I hurried to pack up my notes and textbook. I needed to get out of the room before he did. I stood up quickly and threw my backpack over my shoulder. As I looked up to head to the door, he was standing there waiting for me with his hand extended out toward me inviting me to hold it.

I hesitated for a few seconds, building up the strength to say no. I took a deep breath, and began to tell him that I could make it to Chemistry on my own. Or, I could just tell him I needed to speak to our teacher. I could do this. I took another deep breath and headed toward the door. Just don't talk to him.

His eyes were locked on mine the entire way to the door – it seemed like a never ending distance. When I approached him, he smiled, and I broke. He broke my will to be away from him when he was inviting me in. He erased any guilty thoughts I had had, and made me forget my love and commitment to Jacob. I exhaled and placed my hand in his and let him walk me to my next class.

* * *

**// Edward's POV**  
School was dreadful, but having Bella with me all day made it tolerable. I spent a lot of the day listening to people's private thoughts, but most of it trying to find Renesmee. It was terribly frustrating to not be able to hear her.

English class was dragging on as usual when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached into my khakis and barely pulled out the phone to see who it was. Alice of course. She couldn't leave us alone for one second. I obviously couldn't answer during class, so I silenced the vibrating and slipped it back into my pocket. I'd call her back after class.

No more than 10 seconds later, it buzzed again. My irritation at Alice hadn't worn off since this morning, but the short length of the vibration indicated that she'd sent me a text message. I pulled out the phone and flipped it open.

**EDWARD. IT'S IMPORTANT. SOMEONE'S BEEN IN YOUR HOUSE.**

I jumped up before I'd realized that I'd decided to move. I nodded my head toward Bella, hoping she'd understand and follow.

"Excuse me, Edward. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Morris stopped the lecture.

It had been a long time since I'd had to – as Bella had coined it – dazzled anyone. I hope it still worked. I used the softest, sweetest voice I could muster.

"Mrs. Morris, I just got a message from my mother that my sister is in the hospital. Bella and I must go. Sorry for interrupting."

I grabbed Bella's hand and quickly left the room before Mrs. Morris could protest.

"Edward, what happened?!" Her voice was frantic.

"Someone's been in our house. We need to find Renesmee."

"Someone's been in our house?? How do you know?"

"Alice."

I reached in my pocket for the keys to the Volvo.

"Bella, you get the car. I'll get Nessie, and meet you at the street. Be quick."

She took the keys and tried to run as human-like as she could. I headed toward the freshmen wing. The closer I got, the clearer she got. She was thinking about someone – her classmate. Her male classmate. I didn't want to hear it. It felt like a supreme invasion of my daughter's privacy, and frankly, I just didn't want to know.

I reached the door to her classroom and let myself in. I spoke quietly to the teacher, explaining that I needed my sister and that there was a family emergency. Renesmee had already started gathering her things. She could tell something was wrong.

Her teacher nodded understandingly and consented to let Renesmee leave. As I turned to find her, I noticed something – a familiar scent. Something I'd smelled before. I couldn't put my finger on it.

She smiled at the boy sitting next to her, and I followed the direction of her gaze. He wasn't human. Something was off about him. He wasn't vampire either. He was like her, like Renesmee. I focused on his heart beat, the color of his skin, his thoughts. He longed for her. He didn't love her. He needed her. He needed to be near her, and she felt it too. I was at a loss for explanation.

I had to leave; I had to talk to Carlisle. Who was this boy? Did he have any other family? Why didn't we know about him? So many thoughts were exploding in my head – this time they were all my own. I'd forgotten what I was here for until she tugged on my sleeve. My daughter looked up at me with curious, worried eyes.

Bella would be waiting. We had to go. I had to find out who this boy was. I also had to find out who was in my house. Fury crashed over me. It was time to go before I lost my temper. Renesmee and I walked out of the building, and Bella was waiting for us. She got out of the driver's seat and let me take over. As soon as Renesmee's door was shut, I slammed on the accelerator, and sped out of the parking lot.

"What's going on, dad?" She sounded worried.

"I have absolutely no idea." We just had to get home.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little different for me, and I'm interested in what you guys think: good or bad? Let me know! And thanks to paisleypus for being an awesome reader. You make me keep going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time! I love each and every one of you! Please review this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns most of these characters. **

**

* * *

****//Edward's POV**

I was pushing my Volvo's engine to the limit, but I was getting frustrated with the speed at which we were moving. It was slow, and I wanted to be home a half hour ago. My mind was flying in fifty different directions. Who was in our house? What did they want? And my least favorite, what could we do about it? I knew the answer -- Nothing.

They were long gone by now. Nothing we could do would make any difference.

I flipped open my phone, and dialed Alice's number. She answered immediately.

"Hi, Edward." She was her usual chipper, excited self. This made me even more irritated.

"Alice, what happened?"

"I went over to your house to drop off some stuff for Bella, and I smelled him. I traced the scent from the edge of the woods, through your front door, and into Renesmee's room. I don't know what he wanted, but he didn't take anything. Not that I noticed anyway. The scent wasn't as strong as usual, so it must have been a few hours before I went over there."

"What did Carlisle say?"

"He still doesn't have any ideas on who it could be or what they want. He doesn't recognize the scent either."

The helplessness was killing me. I wanted to find him and tear him apart. We had no leads, no ideas. I loathed the idea of sitting around waiting for him to return. He was smarter than that and incredibly gifted.

"Didn't you see this happening?" I was almost yelling – I was so mad at my sister for being so careless. "I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on this whole fucking situation?"

"Edward, I didn't see anything! How was I supposed to know to keep an eye on your house?"

"Aren't you watching him?? You told me you'd let me know!"

"Edward. The visions are nothing but a blur when I try to find them. I can't see anything. It's like looking through stained glass!"

"Damn it, Alice! You're not trying hard enough!!!!!" I was full-fledged screaming now.

Bella flinched at the volume of my voice. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and spoke. "Edward, calm down. You're angry and taking it out on your sister. She's doing the best she can."

I moved my shoulder forward, making her hand fall down my back. I didn't want her to touch me. I didn't want anyone to touch me. She pulled her hand away and looked down at the floor boards.

I heard Alice sigh on the other end of the line, and she didn't immediately respond. When she spoke again, her voice was soft and desperate, "E, I'm trying. I really am. I'm more frustrated than you are. I love you, and I'm doing my best to protect you. I'm so sorry." And her voice broke my heart. I took a deep breath before speaking again, trying to calm myself.

"Alice, could you set up a spare bed in the room next to Emmett and Rose? I think Renesmee should stay there for a little while."

"Of course. It will be ready when you get back. I'll go over to your place and get some of her things." She was still sullen and soft-spoken.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Sure. Hurry home." And she hung up the phone.

Bella reached over and placed her hand over mine on the stick shift. Her touch was comforting, but still couldn't take my mind off of what had happened.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing we can do. Please calm down." She stroked the back of my hand with her thumb.

"It's killing me, Bella. I hate not being able to protect my family. I just wish there was something I could do."

"I know. I don't like it either, but you have to relax and think clearly. Nothing good can come from you being as angry as you are." I knew she was right, but that didn't mean I could control it. "And Alice is trying her best."

I didn't respond. I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed the top of it, then twisted my fingers in to hers, interlocking our hands.

I glanced at Renesmee in the rear-view mirror. She was completely silent and staring out the window wistfully. Alice had taught her how to keep me from hearing her thoughts, and today's was a song by Kings of Leon. As I opened my mouth to ask her about the boy at school, I thought better of it. I needed to talk to her alone, without Bella. We all had enough on our minds that this could wait. But not very long.

I pulled into the driveway of the massive garage and opened the door for my daughter. I had time on the way home to think about my harshness with Alice and determined, once again, that I had overreacted. I hoped Alice was back from our house.

When I opened the front door, the three of us walked into the family room where everyone was waiting. Alice stood up when I entered, and her face was wracked with guilt. Her eyes were sad, and her usual peppiness was gone. I walked quickly over to her, almost a run, and wrapped her in my arms. She immediately wrapped hers around my waist and buried her head into my chest.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I know, I'm just upset with myself, and frustrated that I can't help." Her voice was muffled and her body shook like she was crying, though no tears could actually fall.

"It's not your fault. You have to know that." I was trying my best to comfort her, but her body shook harder and her breathing was fierce.

"I know, but I want to help. I can't even trust what I see anymore. I'm so worthless now."

Of all the things in the world, my sister was far from worthless. All of the predicaments that she'd gotten us out of, the danger she warned us of, could never be overshadowed by this one incident.

"You're far from worthless. I owe you my life for all of the times you've saved my ass." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. She pulled her head back from my shirt, and look up at me, as a tiny smile formed on her lips.

"You do owe me." Her smile grew slightly before her face got serious again. "I really am trying, Edward, you have to believe me. I love you , Bella, and Nessie far too much to let anything happen."

"I know. I love you, too." I squeezed her tiny frame and kissed her forehead.

"AHEM. Is the soap opera over yet?" Emmett laughed. He was sitting on the couch next to Rosalie who had an unpleasant look on her face.

"Seriously," Rosalie said, "Get a room. Keep in mind, you're wife is watching too."

Alice turned to face her, "Just because you are a cold-hearted bitch, doesn't mean that some people around here actually care for each other." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Alice…!" Emmett sat up straight on the couch.

Alice's tone was bitter, which was unusual for her, but she turned her back to Rosalie, and stood in front of Jasper, who wrapped her arms around her.

This was getting absurd. "So," I said, trying to change the subject, "Speaking of rooms, Alice is everything in place?"

"Yep, I made a trip over to your house," she was addressing Renesmee now, "and got some of my favorite outfits for you!"

Renesmee smiled, "Thanks, Alice. But next time you play dress up with me, make sure it's weather appropriate. I was freezing today!"

"Sorry, baby, but you looked ADORABLE!" Alice was gleaming, so proud of her taste in clothes. "Maybe we should go coat shopping!"

Again, absurd. Sometimes my family's priorities were silly. Renesmee's cell phone started ringing, and she dug through her bag to find it. She pulled it out, and looked at the screen.

"Umm, it's Jacob calling about my first day. Do you mind?" Her tone shocked me. She wasn't excited and giddy like she usually was when Jacob called. She sighed before she started speaking and bit her bottom lip with worry. Just like her mother does.

"Sure, honey. I'll show you up to your room." Rosalie was off the couch instantaneously, and led Renesmee up the stairs.

I exchanged worried glances with Bella – she'd noticed too.

_Edward…_ Carlisle was thinking my name and was trying to get my attention with his thoughts. I inconspicuously turned to look at him, knowing that he wanted privacy, or he'd have said it out loud.

_I'd like to talk with you and Alice in private, without Bella. I think it would be best if we discussed everything first, then you disclosed what information you'd like to your wife. There's no need to cause unnecessary worry or concern._

I thought for a second, what the implications would be if Bella found out we were keeping things from her. She'd been upset with me lately about not including her in family decisions, and I knew this would fall under that category. But I had absolutely no idea what Carlisle was planning to share, and I'd like to filter whatever information he has before it reaches Bella. I would be protecting her, not excluding her, but I knew she wouldn't see it that way.

_Edward… _Emmett now. _I can take Bella down to your house to get her away so that you, Carlisle, and Alice can talk._

Oh, she's going to be so mad at me if she finds out. But if Carlisle says it should be just us, it should.

I looked over at Bella. The silence was too long, and I knew she was starting to suspect us of our silent conversation. Her face was accusatory, and she was waiting for me to explain.

"Bella, I need you to go with Emmett down to the house." Her eyes filled with anger and she opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Please, Bella. Search Renesmee's room -- make sure there's nothing missing. You'd know better than all of us." If she could still cry, her eyes would be filled with tears. My heart was breaking every second that she stood there looking at me like that. "Compare the scent to the one we've been encountering lately, and come back as soon as you're done."

I walked over to her and held her close to me, but she stayed completely still, not returning the embrace. I kissed her cheek, but her face stayed frozen, livid.

"Please, Bella. This is important, and you're the only one who knows the scent and if anything were missing in Renesmee's room. I need you to do this."

"Then come with me." She still stared at me coldly, waiting for the response she knew was coming.

"We're wasting time, Bella. Emmett will go with you, and you'll be back before you know it. It won't take long at all. Please." My voice sounded desperate, not because I really wanted her to go, but because I didn't want her to be angry with me. I was pleading, hoping she'd understand.

Her stare was cold and disbelieving. I wanted to take back everything I'd just said and ask her to stay with me. I was seconds away from giving in, when she pushed me away from her, and walked toward the door. As she was walking, she turned to me and said, "I can't believe you're doing this." The door slammed and she and Emmett were gone.

I stood in silence, wondering why this same scenario kept happening. It felt like déjà vu. I was trying to do what was best for her, she had to understand that. And maybe she would in time. I'd give her time. She'd be back soon, and we could work it out then. For now, I needed to get my head on straight. This was important. I sat back down on the couch, determined to push the last five minutes out of my head. I needed to focus.

Alice was the first to speak, "Carlisle, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**// Bella's POV**

I'd had enough. I wasn't going to be sent on superficial menial tasks just to be excluded from what was really going on. I was strong enough to handle this, but apparently my husband thinks less of me. I was tired of being treated like the weak link, and this was my damn family too. I had a right to know what was going on just as much as Edward did.

I'd reached the house with Emmett on my trail. I had a plan, and I couldn't let Emmett stop me. I reached the front door, and the intruder's scent was still lingering, though it was only slight, and would be difficult to follow. I did as I was told, and examined Renesmee's room, only to confirm what Alice had observed – everything was still there, just a little messier from the rummaging.

I headed down the hall toward the entry where Emmett was still waiting.

"Emmett, I need your help." This was my chance. I had to make him see things my way.

"Sure, what's up?" He'd started toward Renesmee's room, so I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, it's not that." I swallowed hard, trying to decide what the most effective way to persuade Emmett was. " We need to find this man. Whoever he is. I can't just sit here, with you as my guard dog, while everyone else does their part. I am tired of being treated like a child." I took a deep breath, "I'm going to find him. Right now, I'm leaving. And I need you to come with me."

Emmett held his hands up innocently and backed away, "Bella, there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave. Edward would kill me if something happened to you on my watch. He'd never forgive me."

"Emmett, that's just it though! What is going to happen? I'm immortal, just like you! I can't die! I'm strong, Emm. Stronger than Alice and Rosalie. I can finally do something to help my family out, the people I love, and Edward won't even trust me. This is the only way I can help, the only way he'll let me -- if I leave without him knowing. Please, Emm." I was begging, praying that he'd give in.

"I don't know, Bella. I think it's a really bad idea. Where are we even going to go?"

"We'll follow the scent to the water. And then we'll spread out from there. We're fast and our senses are strong. We'll cover a lot of ground in no time. We'll be back before tomorrow morning."

He frowned. This wasn't going as well as I'd hoped, and we'd have to make it to the water before Edward came down to the house. "Just think, Emm. If we find them, and we get to fight them… I'd rather have you on my team than anyone." That's wasn't exactly true, I'd always choose Edward, but I was desperate. "I know you won't pass up a chance to fight."

I saw Emmett's eyes light up when I said 'fight.'

"Please, Emm?"

"Okay, I'm in. You have to leave Edward a note though. You know he's going to freak when he realizes you're gone. And he probably won't speak to me for the rest of eternity."

I grabbed a piece of paper and started digging for a pen. "I'll tell him I made you."

I found a pen and hurriedly scratched a note to Edward:

_Edward,_

_Emmett and I are leaving to follow the scent into the forest. We'll be back in no time. I love you, see you soon._

_Bella_

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Emmett was waiting at the door. We had to leave soon before he changed his mind.

"We'll be just fine. It will be fun. Come on." And we left.

* * *

**// Renesmee's POV**

My heart sank when I saw Jacob's name on the caller ID. I'd been dreading this since I'd first spoken to Clay. For the first time ever, I had to lie to Jacob, and it broke my heart. I don't lie to people. I learned that from my father. But for Clay's safety, I had to omit him from the play-by-play of my first day of school.

I answered the phone reluctantly as Rosalie shut the door to my makeshift bedroom. "Hi, Jake!" I tried to sound happy to talk to him, and I hoped he didn't see through it.

"Hey, Nessie. Are you busy?" I wish, for once, that I had been.

"No, what's up?"

"Just called to say hello. And see how your first day of school was. Tell me all about it!"

Oh God. Guilt washed over me, and I couldn't handle it. I needed time to think, figure out what I needed to do.

"Actually, Jake, I can't talk right now. Alice is begging me to watch a movie with her, and I promised I would. Can I call you back later?" Or tomorrow? Or never? I hated this.

"Oh…" He sounded dejected. "Sure, that's fine." It sure didn't sound fine.

"Okay, thanks. Talk to you soon." Hang up, hang up. Quickly.

"Okay, bye."

I closed the phone, and looked down at it. The call timer read fifteen seconds. Are you serious? I couldn't talk to Jacob, my boyfriend, the guy I'm madly in love with, for more than fifteen seconds? I flopped back on my new bed. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours before there was a knock on the door. Alice's pixy head poked through the opening of the door.

"Hi, Nessie. I…saw that you wanted to talk. But I haven't been completely right lately, so maybe you didn't want to talk. Maybe I'm invading your privacy. Should I leave? I mean, I can go get Rose, maybe you'd rather talk to her…"

"Alice, Alice. You're rambling. Please stop. And actually…" It was now or never. "I do want to talk."

Alice let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I just didn't want to invade your privacy. Not that that doesn't happen all the time with a father like yours and an aunt that can see your future." She smiled her beautiful Alice smile.

"So…" Oh, I was so uncomfortable doing this. I changed the subject. "Did you, dad, and Carlisle get to talk?" Oh, I was so lame. I knew she'd see right through this.

"Umm, yes. Your father and Carlisle are still down there talking. Your dad said that I should come up here, that you might have something you'd like to get off your chest."

Great, he knew. I tried to keep him out, but since Clay was on my mind since the moment I met him, I'm sure I'd slipped somewhere along the way.

"Hmm, okay. So what did you see?" I didn't want to incriminate myself more than I had to.

"Well, of course you know that I can't exactly see you clearly, and every time I try, I get a terrible head ache. But I saw another blur in my vision today. Maybe a…male blur??" She was teasing me now, and she bumped her should against mine almost knocking me over.

"Okay, I'm not going to talk to you about this if you tease me and throw me off the bed. I'm freaking out here, Alice. I have no idea what's going on."

"Okay, spill." She turned and sat indian-style on my bed, waiting for the juicy gossip like we were at a slumber party. Which, I guess, we kinda were.

I went into all of the details: the green eyes, my lack of self-control around him, how he consumed my thoughts, how mad Jacob would be, and mostly I tried to explain the connection. The complete magnetism that I felt when he was anywhere close to me.

"So, are these feelings, like…sexual? Like romantic?" She was giddy, always excited about the latest gossip.

"No, that's the thing! It's not like a strong desire to kiss him or anything." Oh, I felt so stupid saying it out loud. "It's just like, a need to be around him, near him. Not touching him, just talking, hanging out."

"So, it's more like a friend thing…?" She looked confused.

"I don't know, Alice. I'm so confused. I have no idea what's going on. Maybe I just shouldn't go back to school ever. Find a different school, far away from him."

"Nessie," she cupped her hand on the side of my face, "do you really think that will help? Don't you want to see where this goes?" Her voice rose at the end, encouragingly.

"I have Jacob, though, Alice. It would kill him if he found out."

"Well, I personally think you owe it to yourself to find out what's going on. Don't live the rest of your eternal life wondering." She smiled sweetly. "I know! How about I go to school with you tomorrow! I'll change all my classes so that I can be with you!"

"Absolutely not. You don't have to do that." I definitely didn't want anyone I know to see me drooling over him. "Maybe you could sit with us at lunch, but don't change your class schedule."

"Done. I'll observe, and let you know what I think, deal?"

"Thanks, Alice, I really appreciate it." As embarrassing as this could end up being, I was a bit relieved that someone knew now, and maybe after tomorrow, we'd know why this was happening. Then maybe I could actually call Jacob and speak to him like a normal person.

"Oh, and Nessie?" She turned before she walked out of my room, "Your father is on his way up and of course he listened to everything. Just warning you." She blew me a kiss and left.

"Of course he did." I rolled my eyes. Thankful again that I didn't have to rehash the story. The joys of living with a mind-reading father. I knew I'd have to tell him eventually anyway.

My phone buzzed and I reached over to pick it up. It was a text message from Jake.

NESSIE, I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU. I'M COMING OVER FOR THE WEEKEND. I'LL BE THERE TOMORROW.

No way. I had to find an excuse to get out of it. I knew my dad would be more than happy to provide one.

Speak of the devil. "Hey honey." My dad walked through the door just as Alice had warned.

"Hi dad." I paused for a second. "Is there something wrong with me?" Tears began to well up in my eyes. He sat down on the edge of my bed and wrapped me in his arms – my favorite place to be. He kissed the top of my head.

"Of course not, baby. You're very normal. You and your mom have always had this inexplicable ability to attract men. It's not _my_ favorite quality, you know, but you definitely acquired that from your mother." He chuckled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, all of my friends at school think my brother is a fox!" We both laughed and he hugged me tighter.

"Well, tell them that I'm so madly in love with your mother that they don't stand a chance." He smiled at me. My dad was handsome, but I can't believe how much Mollie talks about him. Eww.

"I'll relay the message."

"We'll figure this out, Nessie. There's nothing wrong with you. There's something off about Clay, but we'll figure out what it is. Carlisle seems to think there's nothing dangerously wrong, and he doesn't see any problem with you staying friends with him."

"Really? You don't think it's bad either?" I was confused. My overprotective dad was encouraging me to be friends with a male? No way.

"Of course not, Nessie. I want you to have friends. I want you to be happy."

Then it clicked, "WAIT…does this have anything to do with the fact that Clay is not a wolf, and his name isn't Jacob?"

Dad smiled. "That might be a small part of it, but I do want you to be happy, Nessie. And the way you were thinking about this boy today, he seems harmless."

"Thanks dad." He kissed my head one more time, and got up to walk out the door. "Oh, hey dad?"

He turned back to me, "What, honey?"

"Ummm, this is a bit weird, but I need an excuse for why Jacob can't come up here this weekend."

He grinned a big, stupid grin. "Why is that?" He was gloating. I glared at him.

"Dad. Come on."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"I want to figure things out with Clay before seeing Jacob again. I know it will hurt him so much, and it makes things really awkward for me. I couldn't even talk to him today."

He looked sadder now, like he was sympathizing rather than gloating. "Of course, sweetheart. Tell him that we're going camping or something. You can always blame it on me. He's not my biggest fan anyway."

I smiled. "Thanks." I jumped off the bed and kissed his cheek. "I love you, daddy." He pulled me close again, comforting me with his embrace.

"I love you too, Nessie. More than anything." And he left.

I went back to my bed to pick up my phone. I read Jacob's text again, and it made me sad. I couldn't believe I was hurting him this much.

I replied to his text message:

THIS WEEKEND IS BAD FOR ME, JAKE. FAMILY CAMPING TRIP. DAD WANTS IT TO BE JUST A FAMILY THING. SORRY.

I hit send and closed the phone. I laid my head on my pillow and cried. I hated lying, especially to someone I love. I laid there for hours, hoping sleep would consume me. Waiting until tomorrow when I could see Clay again.

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 7 for ya! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**My birthday is Friday, so forgive me if I don't get Chapter 8 out until next week! I'll try my best, though!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 sooner than I expected! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to own these characters, but I do not. Ms. Meyer does.**

* * *

**// Edward's POV**

As I headed back down the stairs, I looked at the clock on top of the mantel over the fireplace. It had been over an hour since Bella and Emmett left. Maybe they were waiting for me to meet them down at the house. I'd planned on staying at Carlisle's for the night with Renesmee, but figured that I needed to go get clothes for tomorrow anyway. Hunting wasn't my first priority, but Bella may need a night time snack. It was dark by now, and it was significantly colder outside. Hunting was usually better in the daylight, but I'd check with her to see how she was feeling.

I thought about how we'd left things, how mad she was when she left. I tried over and over to convince myself that she _was_ actually coming back, but the later it got, the more I realized that she probably wasn't. I needed to go back to our house, get clothes, my wife and brother.

I entered the kitchen where Alice and Carlisle were talking at the table.

"Carlisle, do you think I should stay at our place tonight in case he returns?"

He thought for a second, "I don't think it really matters. He's already entered your house, and apparently wasn't interested in taking anything. I don't see that he poses any danger to you as long as Renesmee is here with us."

Alice chimed in, "But you know, if you need to spend some quiet time with your wife, it might be a good idea to stay at your place. She didn't seem very happy when she left."

"Good point. You guys wouldn't mind making sure Renesmee is okay tonight? I'll need clothes for tomorrow anyway, and I should probably smooth things over with Bella."

"I'll be sure to take care of her for you. I'll even dress her in something you'd approve of for tomorrow." Alice was thrilled at the thought of getting to dress Renesmee for school. "I'll even drive her to school if you'd like."

"That's okay; we should probably just all ride together. Are Emmett and Rose coming tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, I think we'll all be there."

"And the Cullens begin high school. Again." It sounded so dreadful.

"Edward," Carlisle was serious now, "We should talk more about what to do about all of this. You and Bella should come up after school tomorrow. I'll be home from the hospital around five."

"Yeah, that works for me. It's probably a good idea to include Bella in this stuff from now on. I know it's easier to protect her by just not telling her what's going on, but she's not okay with that anymore, and she needs to feel like part of this family."

Carlisle looked a bit sad, "She is a part of this family, son. She always has been. She shouldn't feel that way."

"I know, but she does."

"Well, by all means, we will try harder. I just thought our conversation today should be between the three of us. I don't want to undermine your marriage or her trust in you. I'm sorry, Edward. I just feel you have a right to share with her what you will. I'm not comfortable with doing things or telling her things that you wouldn't want her to know."

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault. But couldn't you have figured that out a few years ago when I asked you _not_ to promise to change her?"

"I'm sorry for betraying your trust, but I wasn't going to but a time limit on your life. I care about you too much to see you hurt again."

"Thank you. I wouldn't change it for the world, though. I quite like having a less breakable Bella, no matter how selfish that is."

Alice smiled, "Not to mention how beautiful she is."

"She was always beautiful, Alice."

I kissed Alice's head and said goodbye to Carlisle.

As I headed toward the door, I heard a quiet sob coming from up the stairs. I ran up the staircase four steps at a time, and almost took Renesmee's door off of the hinges. She was lying with her back to the door, shaking in conjunction with her sobs.

I was at her bedside in no time, pulling the covers back and holding her against my chest.

"Shhhh. Nessie, what's wrong."

"I keep having horrible nightmares, and now I am afraid to sleep." She relaxed in my arms a bit, but still continued crying.

"Anything you want to show me?" It was much easier than having her revisiting her dreams.

"No, they're silly. Would you stay in here and talk to me though?"

Her pain erased all of my previous plans, "Of course. Let me call your mom to tell her I'm staying here."

I opened my phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang a few times, then went to voicemail. That was strange. If she were just at the house, why wouldn't she answer? I dialed Emmett's number – same thing. Something wasn't right.

I searched the house for Alice's thoughts. She was still down stairs talking to Carlisle and now Jasper and Rose. I needed Alice. I called Bella again and no answer.

"Nessie, can you wait here for a second, I need to talk to Alice." She'd stopped crying now, and was watching me fruitlessly call Bella and Emmett.

"Sure."

I kissed her forehead, then left the room and went down to the kitchen. I was frantic now, knowing that something was wrong. Bella always answered when I called, regardless of how angry she was at me.

"Alice, find my wife." My tone was a little harsher than I anticipated, but I was freaking out. Alice's face went blank, lost in her vision.

My Bella was alone, running in the forest. She was looking for something, not running from something which comforted me infinitesimally. Nothing in her surroundings even gave a hint at where she was. She could be miles and miles away by now.

"What the hell is she doing?" I was yelling again, until I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I looked at Jasper, knowing I was being manipulated.

"Jasper, can you stay upstairs with Renesmee and calm her. She's having bad dreams and can't sleep."

"Sure thing." I was already headed toward the door.

"Edward," Alice screamed after me, "Wait! I'm coming with you."

We ran toward the house, and I was overwhelmed with my emotions. Furious that she left, scared that she would be difficult to find, and guilty that I had probably caused this. I'd made her mad again, and she was acting against me. She was trying to prove to me that she could be an asset to this search for whoever it was that wouldn't leave us alone.

I couldn't believe that I'd done this again. I'd underestimated her, and it came back to bite me. I had to find her and find her fast.

"What's she doing now, Alice?" I saw the vision the same second she saw it.

Same thing. Still running, but now with less vigor. Maybe she would stop soon. I was afraid she wouldn't come back.

We reached the house quickly, and stopped in front of it.

Alice frowned, "I don't recognize this scent. It's not Bella."

"You're right, but it is partially Bella." I'd recognize her scent anywhere.

"And if she went with Emmett," Alice's mentioning of his name made a growl stir in my chest. How could he let her do this? I'd totally forgotten that he was with her, and he'd let her do this.

We took off immediately following this twisted smell for about a mile until we reached the water. Of course she'd know to go through the water. I crossed the lake's inlet without thinking; it was only a half mile wide. I smelled it immediately as I reached the other side. She and Emmett had split ways here. I hissed at the thought of Emmett leaving Bella alone. How could he do this?

"She's stopped running, Edward. She's turning around."

A flood of relief washed over me. She wasn't leaving me, and if I hurried, maybe I could stop her before she continued any farther.

I took off in a dead sprint following the scent she'd left in her furious wake.

**// Bella's POV**

I ran for a long time. It must have been hours, but I didn't have a watch on, and I'd purposely left my cell phone at the house. After we'd reached the water and swam across, Emmett and I had split ways. He protested at first, but knew better than to cross me in the mood I was in. It took about twenty minutes for me to realize that I was being ridiculous. What was I expecting to find? Did I really believe I was experienced enough to find a vampire that had eluded my 108 year-old husband? His ninety years of vampire life versus my five made me feel silly and inept. I kept running anyway. I'd lost the scent long ago, probably at least an hour ago. I was really just running to run.

I finally stopped and stood completely still, letting the silence and darkness of the forest envelop me. I was being stupid, childish even. Who runs from their problems? I mean, really runs. Maybe I deserved the way Edward treated me, but I didn't really believe that. I knew there had to be a compromise, but he seemed unwilling to make that.

I sat down in the cold leaves on the forest floor. I laid back, staring up at the tree tops that blocked the millions of stars in the sky. I missed our meadow, the place where it had all begun. I remembered all of the nights that Edward and I had laid in the meadow, watching the stars and holding each other. My best memories with him were made there. Well, there, and Isle Esme. It saddened me to think how differently this night turned out, as opposed to the one we'd planned on having. I shook it out of my thoughts.

I stayed there for a few more minutes, trying to fight the desire to go back to my husband's arms. I was embarrassed, ashamed even for running, for thinking that I would actually find something that mattered. I was steadfast, though, in demanding to be treated like a part of my own damn family.

I sat up and looked around the forest floor where I sat. The moonlight broke through the trees in some places, meaning that the sky was clear – odd for a winter Washington night. I wondered where Emmett was and if he, too, thought I was totally ridiculous. I laughed at how easy it was to convince Emmett to do something – all that was required was the opportunity for a fight or sex. No wonder Rosalie got everything she wanted.

I finally stood up, intending to head back to the house, when I noticed a something silver in the patch of moonlight to the south. My human eye sight would have never caught something so small, but my vampire sight was precise. I walked to where I'd seen the sparkle and bent down to pick up the small chain that was partially buried under the pine needles from the evergreens above. It was a men's chain with a medallion on the end. Carved into the medallion was a crest. A family crest – similar to the one that we Cullens proudly wore.

I studied it closely, but there were no words inscribed, just symbols. I slipped it in the pocket of the jeans I wore, and started heading back in the direction that I came. I wanted to find Emmett and go home. I was still furious with Edward, but it wasn't like me to run from my problems. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I did it just to spite him. I wanted him to worry about me. And whether or not he did, I still felt absolutely childish.

I didn't feel like running anymore. The metaphor that it created made me ashamed, so I walked slowly back toward the water. At least from there I'd be able to track down Emmett. I walked a little further before I heard the footsteps, the insanely fast footsteps. I considered ducking behind the tree, but whatever it was could smell me – no human could run that fast. I saw the blur before I smelled him, but I didn't register who it was until he was standing in front of me. Edward had come looking for me, and he wasn't very happy about it.

He stood 10 feet away from me, seething. Seeing him, remembering what he'd done, made me mad all over again. And here he was, mad at me. This made no sense.

Neither of us spoke. Our furious eyes were locked in an intense gaze, daring the other person to speak the first word. Still silent, he turned and walked back the way he came, and I knew I had no choice but to follow him.

We broke into a run, and I followed him back to the house, staying a few yards behind him, not wanting to see the anger in his face. We crossed through the water, headed back to the house. I thought about Emmett, and where he might be, but I wasn't going to break the silence, and I knew he would be just fine on his own.

When we approached the edge of the woods by our place, I heard a hiss form in Edward's throat chased by a growl from his chest. He leapt when he got to the edge of the forest and landed just short of the stairs that lead up the porch to our house where Emmett was waiting. Before he could register what had happened, Edward had wrapped his hand around Emmett's upper arm and threw him across the clearing toward the lake. Emmett jumped up in a flash and took a defensive stance, his teeth bared and a sharp hiss escaping his lips. At his feet, there was an Emmett-shaped imprint in the in the ground where he had landed. Edward lunged at him again, this time throwing his body into Emmett's waist, sending him flying backward. Emmett had managed to put his feet on Edward's stomach and launched Edward through the air with the force of his muscular legs.

Edward landed on his feet and they faced each other, crouched in a defensive position, waiting to strike again. I ran over to Emmett, and put myself between him and Edward, knowing that Edward wouldn't attack with me in the way. Edward stood up slowly, and I felt Emmett relax behind me.

"Let him come after me again, Bella." Emmett was growling softly, begging me to let the fight continue.

"No, this is my fight, Emm. You and Alice go back to Carlisle, I'm sure Rose is waiting for you." Emmett hissed at Edward before coming out of his crouch and walking back toward Alice, not taking his eyes off of Edward. I waited until they left to speak.

"You had no right to attack him, Edward. This was my idea, I made him do it." I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but it didn't work.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing tonight?" His voice was harsh and angry. It hurt to hear him speak to me that way. He was yelling at me.

"I didn't want to just sit there doing nothing! I'm not just yours to order around. I trust you implicitly, Edward, and will do whatever you tell me, whenever you tell me. But you have to trust me too."

"So you expect me to trust you after you ran off into the forest, just because you were mad at me? What would have happened if you'd been attacked? Emmett wasn't even there to protect you."

"It wasn't because I was mad at you. Not completely anyway. And I can defend myself just fine. I don't need Emmett there to protect me. I'm capable of doing that myself."

"You don't have to be by yourself though. You have a huge family of people, why can't you stop being so stubborn and depend on us?!" His tone was acidic, and each word hurt more than it should have.

"I'm tired of depending on you and your family. You don't depend on anyone! I'm not helpless now Edward, I can do things on my own too."

"Do you honestly think that I don't depend on my family?" His voice was softening. Maybe the entire state of Washington wouldn't hear him now.

"Of course you don't! You make decisions on your own and expect me to follow everything you say!"

"Bella. I've never made any decision in my life that I didn't confer with Carlisle about. I depend on my family, and I accept it. His opinion means more to me than anyone, because I trust him. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you. I just want to do my part. I hate feeling helpless. I accepted it when I was human, but now it's my turn to protect my family. Please let me help."

We stood there for what seemed like forever, neither of us speaking a word. Eventually, he turned around and walked toward the house. I stood there silently, wondering if I should follow, or if he'd rather be alone. I would go to Carlisle's and stay with Renesmee – this would give him time to calm down. He wasn't the best at being rational when he was upset. He was heading up the steps as I walked past the edge of the house in the direction of the main house.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He no longer had anger etched in the lines of his face. His eyes were sad, and calm. I wondered what the cause for the drastic change was.

"I was going to stay with Renesmee. You know, give you some time to yourself."

"Please don't leave. You've already given me enough time to myself. I'm not a big fan." The tiniest bit of a smile spread on his lips. He looked exhausted, defeated – not a look I often see on Edward. "Please don't run again." Guilt washed over me. I hated seeing him this way, and I knew when I left that it would hurt him. I couldn't hurt him again.

I followed him into the house, and took a look at the clock on the DVD player. We had about 3 hours until we had to leave for school. He sat down on the couch. I hesitated, not knowing if he wanted me to join him. He looked up at me beseechingly, silently asking me to sit with him.

I sat down farther away from him than I usually would and reached over to take his hand in mine. His head was tilted down, defeated.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" He lifted his chin to look at me.

"I can't believe you left me, left us." His voice was heartbreaking. I couldn't bear it.

"I'm sorry. I was just frustrated. I shouldn't have done it." He looked back down at our hands that were intertwined on the couch cushion between us.

I thought about the necklace I'd found that was now in my pocket. I reach in and pulled it out.

"Here, I found this. Maybe it will help, maybe it won't, but either way, I'm sorry I left you. I won't do it again." He turned it over a few times and examined it closely. I waited for a while until I realized that our conversation was over. He was done talking. I got up and left the room, glancing back once more at my fractured husband, feeling terrible, because I'd caused the pain.

I went into my closet, for lack of better things to do, and pulled the clothes off of the hangers that I was planning on wearing to school today. When I was done, I brushed through my hair, untangling the knots that had formed from my run earlier. I sat down on the edge of our bed and rested my head in my hands. I couldn't last all day like this; the worst feeling in the world was Edward being angry with me and me being angry back.

I wasn't going to give in though, and this argument was far from over. I demand that he at least compromise.

I sat up straight again, and Edward was standing in the doorway of our bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review if you feel so inclined -- it would be a wonderful birthday present after all! For those of you that did review, I love you guys times a million!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's Chapter 09. It's a bit shorter than usual, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, my last name would be Cullen.**

* * *

**// Bella's POV**

Seeing Edward standing there, shoulders hunched, head down, was painful. My usually strong, confident Edward was now sad and defeated. He stood in the doorway in silence, looking down at the medallion in his hand. His eyes darted over to me, and a small smile very slowly spread across his face.

"This is perfect. We'll bring it to Carlisle as soon as he gets home from the hospital, and hopefully he'll be able to identify the coven that this belongs to."

I smiled a weak smile. I was trying to determine if this whole situation was a victory or a defeat. I'd helped out, just like I wanted. I did my part and contributed a vital piece of information, but at what cost? It would most likely take a long time for things between Emmett and Edward to get better and all things considered, I'd been a pretty bad wife to Edward, what with the whole not trusting issue and running away. Even though finding the crest was a pretty big breakthrough, I still felt horrible. Stalemate.

I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there on the edge of the bed waiting for his next move. He was leaning against the door frame turning the crest over and over in his hand. He wasn't examining it, he was thinking. The silence was brutal, and as much as I tried not to, I had to break it. It was killing me.

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry. I –"

He interrupted me, "No. No apologies. I…" His forehead wrinkled as he struggled to find the words that he wanted. "In all of my 109 years, I've never had anyone in my life that wasn't like me. Before I'd met you, no one ever depended on me for anything. When you were human, I dedicated my whole existence to making sure you were safe, something I'd never had to do before. Having you depend on me like that and letting me fulfill my husbandly obligations was one of the most fulfilling things I've ever done, and I loved every second of taking care of you. Letting that go has been difficult for me."

"Edward, I –"

"No, just listen. I should have listened to you the first time you asked to help, to be a part of this. I didn't handle that very well. I know you are immortal now, but I just can't help but want to do everything for you and make your life as easy as possible. I feel like I owe you at least that much." He ran his hand through his hair and let out a big sigh.

"Now that I understand how important this is to you, I will do my best to compromise. There will be no secrets, and you will be included in everything that this family does from this moment forward."

He took a deep breath, placed the necklace down on the bedside table, and walked over to where I was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He got down on his knees in front of me, and took both of my hands in his. He looked up at me from his kneeling position, and his eyes were blazing.

"I will do all of this if you promise me one thing." His voice was resonant and full of conviction.

"Anything." Mine was weak and pathetic.

"Please, please don't ever leave me again." His ocher eyes were pleading and his voice was smooth and strong. He squeezed my hands in his.

I slid down the side of the bed onto my knees in front of him, letting go of his hands and wrapping my arms around his waist. I squeezed tightly. I tilted my head back to look up at him and slowly moved my face toward his. Our lips were an inch apart when he moved his hand up to my face and pressed one cold finger against my lips.

"Promise me." He was still desperate and pleading, and his forehead was wrinkled with the anticipation of my answer.

"I want to say something first." Pain shot quickly through all the features of his face and his sad expression left me broken.

"Edward, I want all of that. I want you to take care of me, and I want you to be a good husband, and you are. You're amazing. I wonder every day of my life what in the world I did to deserve you, and if I could figure out what it was, I'd do it a million times over –"

"I'm the one that doesn't deserve –" It was my finger pressed against his lips this time.

"It's my turn." He was silent and his lips closed against my finger. "You're happiness is my greatest concern, and I want to do everything that I can to make you feel the way you make me feel every day. But I want to be treated like an equal to you in family matters. Please understand that. I don't want to feel like I'm being babysat. I will listen to everything you say and do whatever is required to protect this family, but I'd like to know the whole story and be there to make the decision. Please, Edward."

"You have my word. Everything that affects me, affects you, and our decisions will be treated that way. No more secrets. Just promise."

"I promise I'll never leave you again." His lips crushed in to mine, closing the distance between our faces with the speed of light. He pressed my body against the side of the bed and wrapped his hands around my waist. Our lips moved together as though they were dancing.

After a few minutes of being immersed in our passionate kiss, he pulled his lips from mine and leaned back onto his hands. "I love you, Bella Cullen. You are my everything. "

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

He smiled his big crooked smile at me as he reached out his hand to hold mine. The smile stayed on his face as he traced the outline of his mother's ring that adorned my finger.

I had the most loving, beautiful, perfect husband in the world. That was definitely a Checkmate in my book.

* * *

**// Renesmee's POV**

The creaking door to my makeshift bedroom woke me up before my alarm did. I blinked one eye open to see what in the world could possibly want to wake me up so early in the morning. Oh, of course, who else? Alice flitted through the room, and by flitted, I mean danced like a ballerina in the Nutcracker. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, except according to my clock it was 5:30AM, and one, there was absolutely no reason to be awake this early, and two, there was definitely zero reasons why anyone should be that chipper in my presence after waking me up.

"Alice, for the sake of our friendship, please leave my room immediately. It's too early, and you're making me irritated with your flitting."

"Oh, come now, Nessie." Her sickeningly sweet voice grated on my nerves. "It's time to get up. School will be starting in just two and a half hours, and we need some major girl time to get ready!"

"Alice. Seriously. Get out." She was digging in my closet.

"Hmmm, I can't find…"

"ALICE!"

She ignored me, and instead, came out of the closet with five different hangers in her hand, holding each one up, and no doubt trying to visualize what it would look like on me.

"No, definitely not." She was talking to herself now. "Nessie, I have to go down to your house and get the pants that go with this top. I didn't grab them yesterday. How about you get up and take a few happy pills, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"How about you leave me alone?"

"Be back soon!" I threw the remote control for the DVD player Emmett had put in my room at Alice, but with her super speed, she was able to get out and close the door before it hit her. This sent the remote into the door, sending the pieces of the remote and its two batteries flying across the room.

"Ugh!" I screamed, hoping she heard my frustration and maybe wouldn't return. I got out of bed and pushed the dresser that sat next to the door in front of the doorway. I knew this wouldn't keep her out if she really wanted to get in, but did she really want to break the furniture? I couldn't ever be sure with her.

I crawled back into bed and snuggled into the covers. I had about a half hour until I had to wake up. I swear it wasn't more than five minutes later when the door banged against the back of the dresser. When she realized what I'd done, she continued banging the door against the dresser until I finally shouted a few expletives at her (good thing my father didn't hear), and moved the dresser out of the way. She proceeded with her Nutcracker moves into my room and laid the pants out on the bed.

"Here are your clothes for today!" She smiled sweetly, as I reached into the second drawer in the dresser and launched a hair brush at her. Her hand shot up to catch the brush, "Thanks! Your hair is a mess." She proceeded to brush my hair with the ammunition I'd just tried to hit her with. This was ridiculous. I'd never win.

The door behind us opened, and in walks my father.

"Nice, language Nessie, remind me to not let Emmett hang around you ever again." The minute his eyes met my face, he laughed a deep, loud laugh. I couldn't understand for the life of me what in the world he thought was so hysterical at this hour of the morning. Stupid vampires and their no-sleeping lifestyles. They had no idea what it's like to be woken up by annoying aunts.

"What are you laughing at?" I tried to make it sound as acidic as I could, and being mad at my dad never really worked for me, but with the mood I was in right now, my tone was perfect.

"I can't tell you how many times I've seen that look on the faces of people that Alice was attacking with some sort of cosmetic device, including every member of this family. You look exactly like your mother right now."

This made me laugh harder than it should have, and he walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"Alice, please stop harassing my daughter. She'll call you when she's ready to be primped." He took the brush from her hand, and placed his hands on each of her shoulders, pushing her out the door, and closing it behind her.

"You know," she was talking through the door, "you guys would miss me if I weren't here! You'd all be considerably less attractive!"

"Bye, Alice!" Dad yelled back at her. We heard her four-inch stilettos clip-clop down each step of the staircase.

He turned back toward me. "Do you want to finish your sleeping?" I turned to look at the clock. Five minutes until my alarm goes off.

"No, my alarm will be going off in five minutes anyway. Good morning, dad."

"Good morning, honey. Are you looking forward to school today?"

I thought for a second, and dad's forehead wrinkled. "I suppose." I looked down at my feet. What I should have said was that I actually couldn't wait to get there and see Clay, which makes me feel horrible. But of course, he'd know it in seconds anyway.

"I'm sorry, honey." He pulled me into a hug. "I know what it's like to be so drawn to something that you shouldn't be. It's pretty terrible. If you need to leave school or just need someone to talk to, you can come find me in class. I'll make up an excuse to get out. Or you can always send me a text."

"Oooh, dad. You're so hip…" I rolled my eyes at him, making sure he sensed the sarcasm.

"I know, I know," he laughed. "But I'm serious. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help you."

"Thanks, daddy. I appreciate it." I hugged him once then backed out of his arms. "You're the best." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Of course. Anything for my baby." Something about when my dad called me his baby made me smile. He was such a great father, and I loved him so much. Having him know my thoughts wasn't always a bad thing. It took away the awkwardness of having to tell him things that most teenagers would be mortified to tell their fathers. Mine just already knew.

"Alright, dad, I better get dressed. Will you send Alice up when you go down stairs?"

"Yep, good luck with that." He smiled and left the room. I turned to the bed to examine the outfit that Alice had selected. It was a chocolate brown v-neck sweater and my new Lucky Jeans that we'd bought on our shopping trip a few days ago.

"I figured you'd be warmer in this, and the brown brings out your beautiful, brown Swan eyes." I thanked her as she disappeared into my closet. "And these," she handed me some brown knee high boots, "came in yesterday direct from Italy. They're one of ten pairs that were made." She grinned a blinding white grin, obviously very proud of her new acquisition. I had to admit, they were beautiful boots.

She applied a hair brush to my bronze hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail. Her lightning fast hands had my makeup done in ten seconds flat. I looked in the mirror. I was definitely a complete compromise of both of my parents.

"So, get dressed," she urged, "and I'll have your jewelry and purse ready for you down stairs." She kissed my cheek, careful not to mess up the makeup she'd just applied. "I have to go make sure your mom didn't put on sweats and sneakers for school today. We can't have Cullens looking like that!"

I laughed as she left, and started getting dressed, thankful that I didn't get my fashion sense from my mother. Alice was definitely more my style, and these boots were just amazing. I looked in the mirror one last time, making sure everything looked okay.

I closed my eyes for a second, willing myself to avoid Clay today and focus strictly on how much Jacob meant to me. It wasn't long before I realized it was hopeless. I couldn't wait to leave so I could see _him_ again. Not the _him_ it should be.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and feel free to review -- even if you don't like it, I'd like to hear your comments! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10 for you. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last time! I love reading your comments! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, my last name would be Cullen.**

**

* * *

**

**// Renesmee's POV**

Alice, Jasper, and I were crammed in the backseat of dad's Volvo riding quickly down the road on the way to school. Rosalie and Emmett were following us in Emmett's Jeep. Rosalie didn't want to drive her red convertible in the rain so they took Emmett's Jeep instead, and I think I overheard Emmett saying something about not wanting to ride with dad, but when I asked mom what he meant, she just shook her head. I don't know what is going on with them, but at this point I didn't care. I was going to get to see Clay soon.

Alice looked over at me with her beautiful smile. She was positively excited with the anticipation of meeting Clay. I, on the other hand, was petrified. I was nervous about introducing him to my family. I didn't even know him that well, and frankly, dad and Emmett had a way of scaring people off. Alice would be perfectly charming, I'm sure mom and dad won't approve, and Jasper and Rosalie would remain indifferent.

I mentally scolded myself for even caring. What did it matter? I saw dad's eyes flash to the rearview mirror and realized that he was in my head, listening to my internal struggle.

"Dad – stop." He turned his eyes back to the road, pretending that he wasn't listening.

After a few seconds, he muttered a "Sorry" in the front seat. I instantly thought of something to distract me. I didn't want him hearing this. I didn't even want to be thinking it, much less share it with someone else.

We pulled into the school with fifteen minutes to go before class started. As we walked toward the building, Allie rushed over to me and threw her arms around my neck.

Mom and dad kept walking to the main building with Emmett and Rosalie, while Alice and Jasper stayed with me. I knew Alice was secretly hoping to meet Clay.

"Hi Allie," Alice held out her hand. "I'm Alice. I'm Nessie's sister. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh. Hi. How did you know my name?" She laughed nervously.

Great. Well, see Allie, Alice can see the future and she saw you coming. Yeah, right – part of Project: Scare the Humans Off.

"I told her about you, of course." Alice glanced sideways apologetically.

Allie relaxed a little, "Oh cool! Well nice to meet you too Alice. And your brother…?" She nodded her head toward Jasper, waiting for an introduction.

"Oh of course, this is my other brother, Jasper. Well, I call him my brother, but he was adopted by our family when he and Alice started dating. It's super weird, I know. You'll get used to it."

"Whoa, that is weird. But kinda cool too. You get to hang out, like, all the time."

"Yeah, it works for us." Alice was turning on the charm. "So Allie, we'll have to have you over this weekend to meet the rest of our family, and Jasper and I would love to get to know you. We should have a party this weekend – get all of your new friends together Nessie!"

Allie's face lit up, "That would be awesome! We could start making a guest list and invitations today in class, Nessie. Alice, are you in any of our classes?"

"No, unfortunately not." Alice seemed genuinely disappointed, and I knew exactly why.

"Alice, how about you make the invitations and we'll make the guest list. We'll keep it low-key, just hanging out." Even though I assigned the invitations to her, she still seemed a little sad. "Or you can decorate like crazy, and we'll all have fun anyway."

Her face lit up, and Jasper laughed. I turned toward Allie, "Alice is the party planner in our family. She does a fantastic job."

"That's awesome. Let's do it Saturday so we have tonight to plan everything. What if you and Alice came over after school? We could do it then!"

Alice was on cloud nine: "Of course!! We'll be there!"

Allie gave me an uncomfortable glance and turned to address Jasper, "You could come too if you want."

Alice giggled, "He doesn't plan parties, though I might need your help decorating, Jazz. I'll make a list of everyone's jobs for before Saturday night!"

Jasper playfully rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue. He can't ever say no to Alice, no one can, but especially not him. You could see the adoration in his eyes as he looked back at her perfect smile.

The five-minute warning bell rang. "Oops!" Alice said, laughing, "We're going to be late for our first day of school. We better get going." She turned to us, "Bye, girls!"

Allie waved, "Bye! You guys find us at lunch and sit at our table, okay?"

Alice flashed a pristine white smile and danced her way toward the main building, animatedly making plans and scenarios for the upcoming shindig.

"I can't wait until Saturday night now! Your sister is so cool, Nessie."

"I know, she's pretty great. I think Saturday will be fun too." We turned to walk to the freshmen wing. My heart started beating quickly in anticipation. Algebra was first. Deep breath, I can do this.

Allie was chatting about the party and going on about who should be invited. I was barely listening to her, though, as my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't control this. I could do this. I thought about Jacob, and how I had lied to him yesterday. My stomach ached at the thought of what I was doing to him. I suddenly wanted to see Jacob more than anything. I wanted to tell him how important he was to me and that I loved him. Because I did, and nothing would ever change that.

I pulled out my phone before we got to the double doors that separated me from Clay. I stopped and Allie followed suit. She was still talking about the guest list. I typed a quick text message.

JAKE, JUST WANT TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU. SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY. JUST HAD A BAD DAY. CALL YOU TONIGHT.

I pressed the send button and stared blankly at my phone. I felt so guilty for my actions yesterday, and vowed to control myself today. No holding hands, no walking to class together. I needed to make this right, for Jake, and for my sanity. Just friends, nothing more.

I opened the door and Allie went in ahead of me.

"Nessie, we'll start the guest list in class! I've already come up with a lot of people."

I tuned back into her, willing myself to not be affected by the sight of him. "Allie, yeah, I think we should keep it pretty small. For now anyway. Maybe just invite the people that sit with us at lunch. I don't know that many people, and I don't want it to get out of hand. Just a few, okay?"

Her face dropped with disappointment. "Okay, I can deal with that. Just a few people."

"Come on, don't be mad. Just this time, since it's such short notice. We'll have a bigger one later. Alice would love that."

She finally agreed as we reached the door to our Algebra class. As I turned the corner, I saw him sitting in his desk with his head down, writing. I looked away quickly, and continued chatting with Allie until we were instructed to take our seats in class. We handed our homework up, and shortly before the lecture began, I felt his eyes on me. I turned my head slightly and smiled a weak smile at him. He smiled back.

About halfway through the lecture, Allie slid a piece of paper onto my desk. I unfolded it. She'd already made the list. I was glad to see that she had at least considered my request. Eight people were on the list. That would suffice. I found Clay's name halfway down. I controlled the urge to smile.

I wrote "Looks great." at the bottom of the notebook paper and handed it back. She grinned and put the paper away.

My phone vibrated in my purse, and I reached down to read the text. It wasn't a number I knew.

HAPPY SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL. I'M GLAD WE DIDN'T SCARE YOU OFF.

I felt my forehead wrinkle as I tried to figure out whose number it was. I wrote the number on the corner of my notebook, and as I turned it to show Allie to see if she knew, something green caught my eye, and I suddenly knew. The fates were definitely testing my will power today. He smiled at me and nodded slightly. I looked down and typed a response.

THANKS. ::DELETE:: That seemed too cold.

HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER? ::DELETE:: Also too cold.

THANKS. YOU'RE NOT AS SCARY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE. ::SEND::

I closed my phone and placed it back in my purse. Another vibration.

GOOD. COFFEE LATER? I'D LIKE TO CHAT.

That was it. I'd have to let him down easy. I had plans tonight anyway.

CAN'T TONIGHT. I'M BUSY.

I hit send and the bell rang, startling me. I quickly threw my phone in my purse and packed my stuff away. When I looked up from zipping my backpack, Clay was standing next to Allie beside my desk.

"Clay – Nessie, her sister Alice, and I are throwing a party this Saturday night. Are you available?"

His forehead wrinkled, and I thought for a brief second he was going to say no. Disappointment involuntarily rushed over me. I smiled a fake smile, hoping the disappointment wasn't evident to my friends.

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled at me and picked up my backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Umm, thanks, but I'm capable of carrying my own backpack."

"So am I. I got it, come on."

"You're not even going where we are. Give me my backpack."

"I'll walk you to class."

"To the girl's gym? Nice."

"Oh, maybe not." He slid the backpack off his shoulder and held out the straps for me to put my arms in.

"Thanks. We'll see you later, Clay." I grabbed Allie's arm and turned toward the gym.

Allie had a shocked look on her face, "What was that???" She was almost screaming.

"Shhhhhh. And it's nothing. Seriously."

"Um, excuse me for seeming dense, but really? Nothing? I don't think so."

"Drop it. It's nothing. And I don't want to talk about it." It came out harsh, but I hoped it would serve its purpose and shut her up. I definitely wasn't in the mood.

Gym went by quickly, and I avoided Allie as much as I could. I was as confused about this as anyone, and now people are starting to notice. It had to stop. I got dressed quickly after gym, trying to get out before Allie caught up with me. I rushed out of the gym by myself, enjoying the quiet that came with being alone. I walked quickly back toward the freshmen wing again, and stopped to sit on a bench outside the building. I pulled out my phone, hoping that Jake had responded.

I THINK WE SHOULD TALK, NESSIE. PLEASE? BEFORE THE PARTY. IT CAN EVEN BE LATE TONIGHT AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH YOUR PLANS.

I read the message a couple of times. I started typing before I could change my own mind. I had to cut things off. It was getting too weird, and there was a lot more at stake than just Jacob and me. If he got too close, he'd find out about my family. It was too risky. I had to tell him to stop talking to me.

I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD TALK.

My finger rested over the send button, as I felt someone approach the bench behind me. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. He sat down next to me, and I closed my phone quickly, hoping he didn't see.

"So, why don't you want to talk?" I wasn't fast enough.

"Clay, I just don't think we should. It's not a good idea."

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Well, yes, but that's not all. I just think it's better if we just stay friends and see each other only at school." This was so much more difficult than I thought it would be. Why couldn't I just break it off and forget about him?

"What about the party?"

"Oh that's fine too. You should come. Everyone will be there."

"Okay. Well, I think you'll find it hard to stay away from me, Nessie. I know I have a hard time staying away from you. I don't always understand it, but I know it's there. I can feel it. But I'll let you go." He paused for a second and stood up. "So, I'll see you Saturday?"

"You feel it too?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Of course I do. I don't understand it at all. I can't stop thinking about you, but it's not…It's not what you think it is." He trailed off, evidently contemplating what to say now. He suddenly grabbed my hand, and pulled me off the bench. "Come with me."

He pulled me along the sidewalk and passed the freshmen wing.

"Wait, what about class?"

"We have twenty minutes. We'll be back in time."

He was dragging me toward the baseball field, still holding my hand. If it were anyone else, I'd be scared of where he was taking me or what he was going to do. But for some reason, I knew I was safe with Clay. I knew he'd never hurt me. My sudden confidence and trust in him caught me off guard, but so did everything else in my life lately. We'd reached the bleachers on the visitor's side of the field, out of view from any wandering eyes on campus, and Clay stopped and sat down. We were completely alone, and I was surprisingly comfortable and relaxed.

"Nessie, please stay until I'm finished." He patted the bench next to him, instructing me to sit down. "Thanks."

He was twisting one of his hands in the other, and was looking down at his shoes. "Nessie, I don't know where to start. I've been thinking about you and this…_thing_…we're feeling since the moment I looked at you. I thought for sure I'd totally scared you yesterday, but you still talked to me at lunch – you were even friendly, although obviously uncomfortable. I can't say I didn't feel the same way, but I knew there was no way I could ignore you."

I couldn't believe he was saying all of this. For a male, he was fairly intuitive, but the most shocking part to me was that he was hitting the nail on the head – his explanation was an exact description of how I was feeling. He was feeling it too.

"The strangest part to me is that these feelings I have for you are not romantic at all. I hope you feel the same way, because that might make this awkward if you don't." He laughed a little, but it was a strained, uncomfortable laugh. "After talking with my family about this, we all pretty much came to the same conclusion."

I couldn't believe how exact his words were. I felt the exact same way, but his last declaration, left me curious. "And what is that?"

"Hmmm, how do I say this?" He paused again, still twisting his hands. He looked up at me, but his deep green eyes were unreadable. "Nessie, what do you eat?"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." I tried to laugh it off, but it came out weak and nervous. "I don't particularly care for vegetables and I hate chicken. My dad makes some mean pasta, and I love a good steak every once in a while. But I like most of the things everyone else likes." My heart sped up as a result of the blatant lie I'd just told him.

"Do you?" His eyes were blazing, daring me to lie again. At least that's what it felt like.

"Yes." The mood was changing, and I was getting uncomfortable. I shouldn't have come out here with him.

"How old are you, Renesmee?" The full use of my name caught me off guard and scared me a little. His voice was serious, almost threatening.

"I'm fifteen, Clay." His eyes were terrifying, and it took everything I had to look away. "I need to get to class." I stood up off of the cold, wet bench I was sitting on, and he grabbed my backpack as I turned toward the school.

"Please don't leave. I need to know." His eyes were desperate now, pleading with me to tell him the truth. Surely he didn't know. He couldn't know our secret, I was careful not to even hint at it, how could anyone have found out?

I panicked and pulled my backpack out of his hands. "Leave me alone, Clay, you have no idea what you're talking about." And I left him sitting there silently. I ran back to the building, tears building up in my eyes at what it might mean for my family if he'd actually found out somehow. Dad would be so disappointed, and of course we'd have to move again. We were just settling in, and my mistake of getting too close to people has ruined everything.

I slammed into the double doors harder than I meant to and went Mr. Logan's classroom. English was the only class I didn't have with Clay, so this would give me time to think. I needed to talk to dad and let him know what was going on. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.

I spent the entire class period trying to figure out how he'd found out, if he even had. I didn't do anything suspicious in his presence. I didn't say anything that would make him question me. I was completely unfocused on the lecture, but Mr. Logan didn't ask me anything I should have known the answer to.

I needed a plan. I'd act normal. I'd pretend like our conversation didn't happen. There would be plenty of people at lunch to talk to besides him, and we had the party to plan anyway. Chemistry would be the hardest, since he was my lab partner, but maybe I could get dad or Alice to get me out of class. I'd missed my Computer Science class the day before, so I should probably at least make it to that one today.

So that was it. I would make it through the rest of the day, and talk to Carlisle and my parents tonight. I'll keep my fingers crossed that they'll know exactly what to do.

Allie was at my side the minute the bell rang.

"What the hell happened to you? I waited for you after gym, then showing up to class right at the bell? Where were you?"

"I had to go talk to my brother. Sorry, I should have told you. I didn't mean to leave you waiting." I said this enthusiastically, trying to sound sincere. If I wanted to make it through lunch, I'd need Allie to keep me busy with her incessant conversation. I was so thankful that she was so talkative. Alice would be there too, that should help.

We made it to the lunch room, and Alice and Jasper were waiting right inside the doorway. Alice hugged me and asked me how my day was going. I had an idea.

"Alice, can you come with me to Edward's locker. I need to grab a book out that I left in there." She nodded and agreed.

I turned to Allie who was standing with Sadie and Mollie who had joined us after class. "I'll be back, okay? Then we can plan out the party." I smiled excitedly, hoping they wouldn't think anything odd was going on. She agreed and they left to go get in line.

We left the cafeteria silently, and I headed mindlessly to dad's Volvo – Jasper and Alice followed. When we got to the car, I turned to Alice, "What do you see when you look at my future?"

"Sweetie, you know I can't see you that well. I mean, it's been getting better, because I'm becoming so familiar with you, but lately, there's been a big blurry spot again. I'm assuming that's Clay?"

"Alice, I think he knows about us." I recounted the story to Alice and Jasper.

"Calm down, honey. Your dad talked to me and Carlisle last night. Nessie, he's like you. He's half vampire, half human. We think that's why he's so connected to you."

Something hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't hear a single word she said afterward. He was like me. He knew what it was like to live like I do. He had a family too, and he could relate to me. I sat stunned for a good twenty minutes, trying to grasp what this meant. I couldn't believe it. As soon as I could utter anything, I looked at Alice again.

"Does this mean we'll have to leave?"

Alice smiled, "No. Not yet anyway. Carlisle and your father want to see how things go. Everything might end up okay. We also want to meet his family. Part of the reason I wanted to throw this party was so that Carlisle could meet him and assess the situation."

I relaxed a little at the confirmation that everything could be okay. I wasn't ruining anything – yet. We stayed outside for the rest of the lunch period and into next period. I needed time to process all of this.

Mostly, I was elated. I was so happy that we'd figured out this whole connection thing. I could tell Jacob and everything would go back to normal. I'd have to apologize to Clay, too, for acting like I did at the baseball field. Alice said I could tell him. I was suddenly excited to see him again, this time with no restraint. I didn't have to feel guilty, I could just be myself. I could finally tell someone! It felt freeing. It was like I was finally getting something off my chest that I'd struggled with forever. Alice and Jasper stayed with me through the next class period, answering my questions, and asking some of their own.

When the bell rang, dismissing us from the History class I'd missed, Alice hugged me, "Just be careful, Nessie. We still don't know exactly who he or his family is, so don't trust him too much. Or try not to anyway."

"That's impossible, Alice." Now that I knew what he was, my connection to him intensified times a million. Everything was different now. Everything seemed right. I just hope I didn't hurt him too badly. I needed to see him.

I hurried to the freshmen wing, hoping that he'd beat me there, hoping that he'd show up at all. It was finally time for Chemistry. Just an hour ago, I was absolutely dreading this class, now I wanted nothing more but to be there.

I walked in the double doors and headed straight to the classroom. I turned the corner and caught his eye. I smiled, hoping that would ease his evident pain. He turned his head quickly and looked down at the table at his note book.

As I walked closer to take my seat next to him, his pale face and emerald green eyes studied me carefully. He watched me move closer, and he moved like he intended to leave the room. I wondered what he was thinking, if he was as scared as I was. He was silent, but his eyes spoke of a lifetime of heartache and pain. My heart broke for him, but I didn't know why.

What I assumed was terror flooded his eyes as I approached him and sat down at his side. He was apparently part of our supernatural world, but why didn't we know of his family? What did this mean for us? Was he dangerous? And why did I instantly care about him as though I've known him for years? My trust in him was overwhelming, and I couldn't control my attraction to him. My emotions ran like crazy, and I couldn't control it anymore. He didn't pull away as I placed my hand on his forearm and flooded his mind with memories of my lifetime, hoping he'd understand where I'd come from.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this has answered some of the questions you guys have been asking! Please review and let me know what you think! You guys rock!**


End file.
